


The Only Survivor (Levi x Reader)

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Horror, Irony, Manga, Romance, Romance Issues, Thriller, attack on titan - Freeform, reader - Freeform, suspenseful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: You joined the Survey Corps despite your mother's orders to join the Military Police in hopes to save Humanity from the Walls. Even though you didn't join the Military Police like your mother wanted you to, your brother went to the MP. You joined the Survey Corps with a hope that you will have the ability to help Humanity go beyond the walls, but little did you know your life will change forever. You meet upon an Underground Thug with the name of Levi. Together, you and Levi discover that the worst things lie inside the walls rather than outside as people say. During the process of discovery, you and Levi slowly get together and gain feelings, but with what is to come, will you and Levi be able to take that next step?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan(Shingen no Kyojin)/Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Pictures belong to their rightful owners!  
> Be sure to like, comment, and follow!  
> This story is also on Quotev!

You were raised in a very wealthy home. Your father was a high intellect in the highest ranking school at Wall Sina. Your mother was a housewife, but she was just as smart as your father. 

Your brother, Kishimaru (L/N), was only a couple of years older than you, no longer than 2. You and Kishimaru did not have much in common; you were always sarcastic, huggable, optimistic, happy as Kishimaru was serious, not-very-touchy, not always optimistic. 

But if there was something you 2 had in common, it would be intelligence and determination to help anyone no matter the situation. 

That's why you and Kishimaru went to the Training Corps when the right of age arrived. 

However, there was a huge problem; your mother insisted you and Kishimaru  _must_ join the Military Police. There were no exceptions. This was a dilemma because you were a little insecure about making it to the Top 10. 

"You are a smart cookie, (y/n)." your mother scoffed as she cleaned the dishes, "Your brother is already close to making it to the Top 10. If can do it, so can you." 

"But mother, what if I want to join the Survey-"

"You will  _not_  join such a disgraceful Regiment!" Your mother hissed with a glare, "Do you  _want_  to die? Do you want to never see your family and friends again?" 

"But mother-" You tried pleading but it failed, miserably. 

"You will join the Military Police." Your mother insisted, "Otherwise, I will  _not_  register you in." 

And so you got in because you told her you will make it to the Military Police. 

You made it to the Training Corps, and the Head Instructor, Keith Shadis did not greet you as you had hoped.

"Ah, the little sister of Kishimaru (l/n)," Shadis stared you down as if you were his prey, "You better not let me down. He is my top student so far, he's number 1 in the Top 10." 

"...I know that, sir." You sighed,

"So what did you come here for?" He spat,

"To help those in need, sir!" You responded. 

"...Huh...Is that right." He examined you head to toe, then left to attack another student through his abusive words. 

"What's your name?!" He hissed.

"H-H-Hanji Zoe!" A girl squeaked back, 

"Say it again! You are being weak!" 

You gave a small sigh to yourself, this is going to be a  _loooong_  3 years. 

\--------------

After Shadis instructed the students on what they will be doing, he sent them to their dorms. When you made it over to the dorms, a familiar boy was seen in your vision. Your eyes gleamed as you ran and gave your brother the biggest hug.

"Kishimaru!!" You squeaked out of pure excitement as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He seemed stunned at first, then proceeded to try and push himself out of your grasp. 

"Hey..! Let me go..!" Your brother gasped as you did so the moment he asked. He looked around with his cheeks heated as he saw people staring, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my brother and give him a whacking." You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms. 

"Y-You're  _what?_ " Kishimaru turned pale. You gave out a laugh,

"I am here for the same reason why you joined 3 years ago, dummy. Can't you tell I was being sarcastic?" You giggled as you punched his elbow. He gave a sigh of relief,

"...Well, it's not my fault I can't tell if you are being sarcastic or not." He huffed,

"You should tell by now, I am surprised you don't." You were shocked to hear this from him. 

"Yeah, yeah." Kishimaru rolled his eyes, "Just don't have our name brought down, okay?" He asked and turned to leave.

"Wait! You're heading for graduation, right?" You tugged his arm, 

"Well, duh. In a couple of days." Kishimaru raised an eyebrow, 

"What regiment are you signing up for?" You asked,

"Isn't it obvious? The Military Police." He shrugged. You flinched,

"...Is it...is it because of mom?" You asked,

"...Well yeah, at first," Kishimaru replied, "Ya see, (y/n), at some point, one of the high ranks of each regiment come in at some point and check on your progress n' stuff. One of the Section Commanders of the Military Police praised me and told me he'll have open arms for me if I ever sign up for the MP," Kishimaru explained, "So, I decided on my own will I will be joining the MP. Will you?" 

"...Actually..." You gave a nervous chuckle, "...I want to join the Survey Corps."  

Kishimaru had his eyes wide as he was silent. People nearby heard your response and looked at you in shock as well. 

"....You do realize Mom will-"

"I know I know." You cleared your throat, "..but I want to help people-"

"The Military Police  _and_  Garrison Regiment helps people too-"

"And by help, I mean the 'help humanity go beyond the walls' thing," You quoted, 

"...You want to die?" Kishimaru asked,

"...Well, at least I will die knowing I was helpful in helping Humanity away from these walls." You narrowed your eyes, 

"You can help Humanity by join-"

"You can help people in the Military Police!" Your eyebrows furrowed a little, "You can help people with who they are, while I help people be free." 

Kishimaru fell silent and stared at you for a while. 

"...Promise me one thing..." Kishimaru spoke, "...you know what you're doing." 

"...I do, and if I ever need help I will be sure to come to you."

"....As will I." Kishumaru nodded, "...and if everyone needs us?" He gave a small smile,

"Then we'll help no matter the situation!" You smiled in return. He gave you a high-five, 

"Then I trust your judgment!" He ruffled your hair, "See you when humanity calls!" 

"See ya!" You embraced him once more and watched him leave his dorm. You took a sigh and turned around to see a girl staring at you...right in front of you.

"Oh, Jesus-" You gasped and took a step back, "You...You startled me!" 

"Sorry-" The girl took a step back, "I overheard you and your brother and I  _had_  to talk!" The girl was excited to speak, "M-My name is Hanji Zoe!" 

"(y/n) (l/n)." You greeted in reply, 

"I know! I overheard!" Hanji smiled big, "you and I, we'll be really good friends!" 

"W-We are?" You asked as she wrapped her arm around yours,

"We'll go high together in the Survey Corps!" Hanji said with a big smile. 

"You want to join the Survey Corps too?" You asked,

"Of course! I want to see titans!" Hanji squealed with delight as she dragged you into the Dining Hall for dinner. She sat you down with 2 blonde-haired males.

"This is Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias. You 2, this is (y/n) (l/n). She'll be joining us from now on." Hanji introduced the blonde males. You shook both their hands to feel their hard, strong grasp. 

"...They will be heading far in their lives." You looked at the 2 males, specifically Erwin.

"And what makes you think that?" Erwin asked,

"....I can tell." You responded, 

"...We will all be having one hell of a future ahead of us, as Scouts in the Survey Corps! Kyaahh!" Hanji squealed with delight. 

"Yeah...we will!" You nodded your head with delight. 

Little did you know your life will change completely, but will it be for good or bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**~Opening;   ~**

**=========================================**

It wasn't long, 3 years went by rather quickly and not a surprise, you made it to the Top 10. Although you didn't make it 1st, you did make it, and Shadis was proud, and that's what you wanted the most. 

You, Mike, Erwin, and Hanji were arm in arm as the Survey Corps greeted the squad. Everyone admired how you and your friends walked on together to the future with no fears. 

Of course, all 4 went to their respective squads, but after some months, they became squad leaders themselves. You and Mike had the choice to be a squad leader, but Erwin wanted you and Mike in his squad. Heck, it wasn't long before the Commander had his eyes on Erwin to be the next Commander. When you heard of Erwin's future title, you elbowed him with a smirk,

"I told ya you're gonna go far." You whispered,

"You're like a fortune teller." Erwin rolled his eyes with a small smile. 

"It ain't that, she's smart," Hanji huffed, "and it's all from the family~" 

"You know, (y/n), rumors are going around you have a 'witch' sense," Mike smirked,

"Eh?! Witch sense?!" You gasped and watched Mike nod.

"You didn't know?!" Hanji gasped, "It turns out back at the first day of school, people heard ya tell Erwin he's going to go far for his future." 

"That doesn't make sense," Erwin raised an eyebrow, "All she did was shake my hand and encourage me to get this far." 

"Apparently, it turns out if someone does that, it's called witchcraft," You shrugged your shoulders, "Although, I don't mind. Let them call me that." 

"...They call you a short witch." Mike gave a small chuckle but was interrupted by a glare made by you.

"I am 5'1 and goddamn proud of it." You huffed,

"Aha." Hanji gave a laugh and patted your back, "be confident about your height my friend!" 

"I actually need you, (y/n), and Mike." Erwin laughed, 

"You need us?" You looked at Erwin, "For what?"

"You see, I was at the Underground City and discovered 3 people whom I may find suitable to join the Survey Corps," Erwin explained, "I gained permission to retrieve these people and get them here, and I figured you guys want to see-"

"EHH?!" Hanji shrieked, "YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!" 

"Well you're in a different squad, Hanji," Erwin sighed, 

"But I can help ya out!" 

"We don't need so many people to retrieve 3 people. I know they are strong but if we form a huge squad, we'll scare them." 

"Is it going to be just us?" You asked,

"No, 2 others will be joining us, along with the Military Police."

"The Military Police?!" You shrieked, "For what purpose?"

"Yeah...uh..." Erwin gave a nervous chuckle, "...they are wanted in the Military Police."

"...They are  _what?!"_ You shrieked. Mike stared at Erwin with wide eyes,

"So how are we going to obtain them with the Military Police chasing after them?"

"Don't worry, I spoke with the General. He allowed it." 

"And the Commander?" Mike asked,

"...I'll have to speak with him a little longer, but I am sure he'll like it." Erwin gave an innocent smile. You were petrified,

"...Are they really that good?" You asked and watched Erwin nod his head,

"We leave in an hour, prepare," Erwin said softly. You sighed and looked at Mike,

"Ahhh...the Underground City in Wall Sina...that sounds so cool. I've always wanted to go." Hanji groaned,

"You've heard of it?" You asked,

"Yeah," Hanji nodded, "It's like a city but Underground, some say it looks pretty but the people are in so much bankruptcy and poverty it's horrible," Hanji explained. 

"...so pretty but bad at the same time?" 

"You're speaking my language now." Hanji gave a smirk, "Now go! Tell me all the details, okay?" 

You rolled your eyes and gave Hanji a hug, "I'm sure I will." 

"SWEET! Good luck you 2!" Hanji waved at Mike and skipped off to her squad. You and Mike looked at each other, then headed over to prepare for the adventure of a lifetime. 

\------------

Erwin was waiting outside the barracks, so when you came by you saw Erwin, Mike, 2 other people, and the Military Police. 

And who you saw lightened your eyes.

"Kishimaru!" You said with glee as you ran to your older brother and gave him a big hug. He lightly returned it, and looked at you,

"How are things? It's been a while since I saw you."

"Oh, things have been great!" You answered, "I am going to be a squad leader soon!" 

"Hah, you're such a newbie." Kishimaru chuckled and ruffled your hair,

"Why? What position are you in?" You asked,

"A Captain," Kishimaru answered with a smirk

"EH?! ALREADY?!" You gasped,

"You'd be surprised," Kishimaru chuckled, "Apparently I am one of the best in the Military Police." 

"Well Mr. I am a Show-Off," You huffed, "What brings you over here?"

"I told you, (y/n)," Erwin explained, "The Military Police are chasing the 3 thugs." 

"Wait..." You turned to your brother, "...You're the ones after them?"

"They have done many crimes, but unfortunately we can't catch them." Kishimaru sighed, "I don't know why Squad Leader Erwin wants them to join, but I can see what he's looking at. Besides, they'll be in huge discipline, so the MP have no worries." Kishimaru answered. 

"...Oh." You blinked,

"Come, (y/n). Let's go." Erwin gave a soft chuckle, "We're going to have new recruits soon." 

\--------------------

The Underground City was, in fact, beautiful. Hanji was right about that. 

She was also right about the people, they looked poor, in poverty. Heck, some even looked dead and tossed on the streets. It scared you, who knew there were places where things like this are often? 

"...So, where are they?" You asked,

"Put your hood on," Erwin instructed.

"...You didn't answer my question, but okay." You frowned as you put on your hood. 

"They usually cause havoc somewhere," Kishimaru looked at you, "So you'll know-"

As if on cue, you heard 2 men screaming not far from where you were. 

"....and that's them." Kishimaru groaned and activated his gear. Everyone activated their gear and made a bead-line to where the shouts came from, and it wasn't long until you spotted 3 people flying with ODM gear. 

'That must be them,' You thought to yourself. Erwin looked at you and Mike,

"if they separate, you 2 are coming with me to get the one in the middle - the leader," Erwin spoke softly. You and Mike nodded. You looked at the one in the middle, who Erwin calls the leader. From the back-view, he doesn't look to be a nice guy. You also noticed that these 3 are gliding through the air, they don't appear to be beginners at the ODM gear. It wasn't long until most of the MP lost, and fell from too much speed. Kishimaru looked at his fallen crew and cursed silently,

"...Erwin, I leave this to you." Kishimaru spoke and went down to his fallen comrades. 

You waved your brother goodbye and looked ahead to see the 3 staring at you in concern. You got a better glimpse of the leader. He had raven hair, cut in an organized way if you gave judgment. As much as you wanted to know more of what he looked like, he was a little too far to see how he reacted. 

It wasn't long until he made a move. He swiftly went back and headed for you. You watched as he swiftly and quietly went right past you, then went back to the 2 others who were waiting for him. It was for a split second, but you got a full close up on what he looked like. His eyes were blue, his hair was silky black, and he didn't look happy. Neither did he look concerned, if anything you would call him emotionless. But, you couldn't deny one thing;

"...He's fast." You mumbled. You could see why Erwin wanted him and his fellow comrades to join the Scout Regiment.

You observed the 3 to see them split. You and Mike stayed with Erwin, as the other 2 went to chase the ones who recently went. 

It was a toughie, this man was fast and swift.

"He's going to enter the building," Mike called out,

"Surround the building, don't follow him." You spoke, "That way we can get him easier."

"Good thinking, (y/n), as always." Erwin gave a soft smile, "Beat him across the building and tackle him there." He commanded.

"Yes sir" Both you and Mike nodded and sped around the building. You went from the left, Erwin from the right and Mike from the top. You made it first, and just in time. The leader sped out through the building and didn't look back. You used this as an advantage, sped right next to him and sliced a wire from the ODM. The leader gave you a cold glare and hopped to the ground. It wasn't long before he jumped back up to the air, but you were tailing him. He saw this as a concern and knocked down some boxes in hopes to lose some distance. However, you followed his path and successfully avoided getting caught with the boxes. He turned to face you, held back on the gear to go face to face with you, and kicked you hard in the face. Thanks to that move, you lost the balance of the ODM for a split second, but because of that, the distance between you and the leader wasn't close anymore. He's clever...You saw him giving a look of pleasure on what he had just done, although he wasn't smiling about it, you could tell he was pleased. You sped up in hopes to catch up to him, and the leader turned to end up getting concerned yet again. Soon, Mike came in, sliced the leader's wire and tackled him to the ground. You followed rather closely and saw the leader secretly pull a knife.

"MIKE!" You screamed for his name as the leader managed to have Mike lose a blade. Just as the leader was going to strike, Erwin came just in time to finish up capturing him. 

The 2 other scouts in Erwin's squad came by with the other 2 thugs.

The capture was a success. 

\--------------------

"I have some questions to ask you," Erwin started to speak, "Where did you get your hands on this?" He asked while taking out a part of the ODM gear. The thugs said nothing.

"....Your vertical maneuvering skills were excellent, who taught you?" Erwin continued to get no response. He approached the one more to the right, the leader.

"You are the leader, right? Have you ever received military training?" He asked the leader and got no response, only a cold glare. 

"...That is the face of a man...who wants to kill me and escape," Erwin gave a soft chuckle and glanced at Mike, "I'd like to avoid any rough treatment if I can..." 

Mike went forward, grabbed the leader by the hair and jammed the leader's face to a muddy puddle nearby. The other 2 thugs stared in shock. 

"I'll ask again, where did you learn vertical maneuvering?" Erwin asked again to get nothing yet again. 

"We didn't learn it from anyone!" One of the thugs shouted, a girl with small red pigtails and green eyes, "You think we're gonna get a  **civil servant**  push us around?!" She hissed,

"We figured it out so we could survive in this dump." The other thug added, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Anyone who doesn't know what sewege tastes like couldn't understand." He hissed. Erwin looked at the boy, then at the leader who was in the puddle. He went over to the leader and knelt on one knee,

"My name is Erwin Smith, what are your names?" He asked the leader. Mike removed the head from the puddle, and the leader gasped and coughed for breath. 

"I applaud your determination, but keep it up, and we'll move on to your comrades." Erwin glanced at the other 2 thugs, as the other 2 soldiers placed the blades on the thug's necks. 

"If you're gonna do it, do it!!" The girl shouted.

"You bastard.." The leader hissed. Ah, he spoke. 

"What is your name?" Erwin asked again,

"....It's Levi." The leader, named Levi, answered.

"Levi..." Erwin repeated and smirked a little, "...would you make a deal with me?" He asked,

"A deal?" Levi asked,

"I won't ask for your crimes. In return, you will lend me your strength, and join the Survey Corps."

Levi looked shocked, "...if I refuse?" He asked,

"I turn you over to the Military Police." Erwin answered, "Considering your crimes, I don't think you or your comrades can expect decent treatment. Choose whatever you wish." 

You noticed Levi glance at the other thug, the boy. Then he looked down and stared at Erwin

"....Fine. I'll join the Survey Corps." 

You crossed your arms,  **something's not right.**

==================================

**~Ending   ~**


	3. Chapter 3

 

**~Opening;   ~**

**=========================================**

After retrieving the thugs, you went back to the Survey Corps HQ and told Hanji everything. Of course, when you entered the room Hanji turned pale and asked what happened to your face. When you told her how you got your face kicked, Hanji gasped,

"He  _kicked_  you?!" 

"Without mercy," you sighed, "I am lucky no teeth were kicked out or anything serious happened." 

"Well gee, if you say he kicked without mercy, then you would've had some teeth kicked out," Hanji sighed, "Maybe he didn't want to ruin your cute face?"

"My face isn't cute." You frowned,

"That's what they all say." Hanji rolled her eyes with a smile. The door was soon opened by Erwin

"...You look horrible." Erwin said the moment he saw you,

"....Yeah well thanks to _Levi,_  I got a kick in the face." You gave a dead-panned look to your squad leader. 

"Well, you did great. You distracted him for a while." Erwin sighed, "I actually need you, again." 

"Again? Erwin, she ain't a puppet ya know." Hanji frowned,

"I assure you, this time no physical contact is necessary," Erwin assured with a small smile. 

"Good. I don't want to see any missing teeth or broken bones from my small baby over here." Hanji wrapped her arms around your neck,

"Yeah, I don't want any- wait what did you just call me?" You looked up at Hanji with an eyebrow raised,

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Hanji responded and looked down at you, then gently shoved you off to Erwin. "Remember what I said, Erwin. I don't want to see her all hurt from this Levi dude." 

"You have my word." Erwin rolled his eyes with a small smile and escorted you out of Hanji's office. 

\---------

"They want to  _what?!_  " You gasped

"You heard correctly." Erwin nodded his head, "...You don't look too surprised as expected." 

"...if you want my honest opinion, I figured they would want to do  _something_ , but not to  _kill_  you!" You crossed your arms,

"What gave you that idea?" Erwin asked, interested in your statement. 

"Well, when you proposed the idea of them joining the Survey Corps, Levi and the other boy gave each other a look for a while. Then that thug gave him some sort of gesture." You explained your observation from earlier. 

"Is that right..." Erwin and leaned on the back of his chair, "....well, I actually need you to keep watch over the 3." Erwin looked at you.

"Will they be joining our squad?"

"No. They will most likely be joining Flagon's squad. But, that shouldn't stop you from sweeping in," Erwin gave a little smirk, "Heck, you can even scare them a little."

"Scare them?" You blinked, "How?" 

"You have your ways. Remember how you scared Nile by tormenting him back in the Training Corps?" Erwin asked,

"It was his fault for trying to ruin my ODM gear and embarrass me." You huffed,

"I don't think you know this, but you can be scary when you 'play' with people. I think that's one of the main reasons why people say you have a 'witch' sense," Erwin explained, "You have a sarcastic attitude but you have this aura, an aura that alerts many. You give off that despite you being short in height, you can't be someone to underestimate." Erwin continued. 

"So you want me to toy with them?" You asked,

"That is if you would like. It would be entertaining to see their reactions to your awareness of their plan." Erwin chuckled lightly. 

"...What is their plan anyway? What makes them want to kill you?" You asked,

"...You remember Lovof?" Erwin asked,

"Oh yeah, that businessman?" You asked, "What about him?"

"I've found evidence that he has been about holding our budgets, and made deals with the Lancing Company."

"...So that turd is giving our budgets to the Military Police?" You clenched your fists,

"Yeah, and Lovof knows that I found it out," Erwin sighed, "So, he went to the Underground, and made a deal with Levi and the others-"

"Let me guess; Live on the surface in return for Erwin's death." You finished with your arms crossed. Erwin gave you a smirk,

"Bingo." He confirmed. 

"That's pretty pathetic." You shrugged,

"I couldn't agree more. Now, go on and make yourself  _known_  to these thugs." Erwin smirked at you.

"Oh, I will." You nodded and turned to leave the office.  _Oh boy, that Levi is going to pay for kicking you in the face._

\----------------

"Attention!" Section Commander Flagon spoke, "I'm here to present three recruits who will be fighting alongside you. Now, you three...introduce yourselves." He spoke to the 3 thugs. 

"Name's Levi." Levi broadly answered, 

"Isabel Magnolia. Nice to meet all o' ya!" The girl, named Isabel, answered,

"I'm Furlan Church." The other thug, the boy, named Furlan answered.

The way how these 3 introduced themselves was...horrible. You couldn't help but let out a small, quiet laugh. Erwin, who was next to you, elbowed you with a small smile,

"You'll be screamed at," Erwin whispered. You clear your throat silently and look at the thugs once more to see Levi staring at you. 

"...They will be assigned to Flagon's squad. Take good care of them, Flagon!" The Section Commander replied,

"Ah, you were right." You whispered to Erwin. 

"Am I ever wrong?" Erwin whispered back,

"Y-You're putting them on  **my** squad?!" Flagon was shocked,

"Is that a problem?" The Section Commander asked,

"N-No! I just thought surely they'd be placed under Squad Leader Erwin..."

"I will be assigning Erwin to support expedition command in maintaining the new formation outside the wall. Because of that. he will have no time to look after new soldiers. Understood?" The Section Commander explained. As much as you wanted to congratulate him, now isn't the time because the spotlight was temporarily on him. And you certainly don't want to cause trouble, especially for Erwin. You decided to congratulate him after all of this is over.

"Yes, sir! I understand, sir!" Flagon saluted the Section Commander.

"That's all! now, all squads - those who have anything to report, do let me know! Dismissed!" And with that, the small announcement was complete. 

You bumped Erwin's arm with a smile, "Congrats." You silently whispered as Erwin gave a sigh, 

"Thank you, now go. They are heading to the barracks." Erwin whispered and glanced at the 3. You looked over and made eye contact with Levi. You nodded at Erwin and silently made your way to the barracks. However, due to traffic, you made it long after they did. However, you caught on some small talk with the 3 recruits. You leaned against the wall and casually eavesdropped in their conversation. 

"You're such a pain in the ass, idiot." You heard a voice, it sounded like Levi's. 

"You don't need t'know how to add to go on livin' anyway...let Furlan try to live on numbers instead of food and see where it gets him." A female spoke, must be Isabel. 

"But Furlan...didn't your plan call for us to join blondie's squad?" Levi asked. He must be talking about Erwin. 

"At least give me a  **small**  margin of error. We made it into the Survey Corps. As long as we find it before the expedition outside the wall..." Furlan spoke, 

"That's not the only problem" Levi mumbled, "We've still got to take care of him."

And by 'taking care' of him. Levi must be referring to kill him. 

"I understand how you feel, but that's-"

"Furlan. I'll go along with your plan...but  **I will kill him."**

Bingo. That's all you needed to hear to confirm Erwin's suspicions. 

"...Fine." Furlan mumbled,

"But before that.." Levi mumbled and went quiet. Your ears soon heard the window open. 

"Clean around the beds. Don't leave a single speck of dust behind." Levi ordered,

"What, now?" Isabel asked,

"You wouldn't want me to 'cause trouble', would you?" Levi hissed.

Well, there's one flaw; he's a clean freak. 

"Fine, let me get some cleanin' supplies." You heard Isabel mumble. She must be leaving. 

A huge smile formed on your lips,  _time to make a mark_. 

Isabel went outside and spotted you almost instantly. She froze for a split second,

"...Uh...Heya there!" 

"Hi." You spoke with a low yet soothing voice. 

"How long uh....how long have you been standin' there?" She asked nervously. You could feel a tense silence from the room where she came out of.  **They are listening.**

"I just arrived." You answered. 

"Ah...well...m-my name is Isabel-"

"I know," You cut her off, "I just wanted to give a personal welcome to you." You spoke with the same low-hypnotizing voice. 

"Ah...well uh, nice to meet ya'!" Isabel took out her hand.

"Pleasure's mine." You gave a soft, innocent smile. The moment you grabbed her hand, you yanked her closer to you, your mouth in her ear,

 _"Be careful, love."_  You whispered low in her ear. You could feel chills run down her spine, you could see her skin run cold. You pull her away and gave her the same innocent smile you did previously. 

"I see you are going to clean the room," You hummed, "Let me get some cleaning supplies for you." You turned around swiftly and made your way to the supplies closet. As you walked on, you heard Isabel dash back in and give hurried whispers to the 2 boys inside. Based on her reaction, she is most likely telling them what you've just told her. You got some supplies from a barrack nearby and walked back to see Levi outside. The moment eye-contact was made, Levi gave you a deadly stare.

"Levi, right?" You kept up your innocent look, "Nice to meet you in person." 

He was silent. 

"I just wanted to give you some cleaning supplies that may be of use in your goal in that room. I wish you luck, most of the people aren't very  _clean_  like you." You handed it to him. Levi stared at you, then in the room. Most likely he's staring at Furlan. He then faced you and took the supplies from you.

"... **thanks**." His voice was very broad.

 **"You're welcome,"**  You answered back in the same way he did; broad and serious. Such a sudden change in tone caused a reaction. His eyes widened just a little bit before he went back in the room and slammed the door shut. 

Oh, this is going to be fun.

==================================

**~Ending   ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Opening;    ~**

==============================

Ever since you spoke to Isabel, the entire trio has been keeping a close eye on you. If you were seen by any of the 3, they would go silent and glare at you; especially Levi. You found it kind of funny because you managed to snoop in on some of their conversations and they wouldn't even notice until much later on. Erwin told you to keep a close eye and inform him later in the night, so none of the 3 would be aware of you telling him of their conversation. 

Hanji called you over to the training grounds. She wanted to see Levi's moves in person, but she wanted you with her. She had a hunch Erwin had you do something related to him, so she wanted to help in some way. You told her you have already witnessed Levi's moves first hand, but she was persistent. You walked with Hanji and Moblit, one of her squad members, over and you saw Squad Leader Flagon talking with Levi. 

"...let me do that however I want." You heard Levi say and Flagon gave him a glare.

"Yoo!" Hanji ran in the scene, "How's it going?" 

"S-Squad Leader Hanji." Flagon looked at Hanji, "What are you doing here?"

"Why here to see the new recruit!" Hanji gave out a laugh. Levi glanced at her, but the moment he saw you, his eyes stayed at your figure. He gave a rather intimidating appearance as if he's giving off a 'don't underestimate me' vibe. It was rather condescending in your opinion. 

"I've heard lots from (y/n) over here, so I wanted to see it with my own eyes." 

"Oh yeah...(y/n), you were with Erwin when you got this guy, right?" Flagon turned to you, "How was he?" 

You stared at Levi with a smirk, "...I can see why Erwin chose him." You answered. Levi clenched his teeth and took off with the soldier waiting for him. 

"....What's his problem?" Flagon mumbled,

"Maybe he feels bad for kicking your face," Hanji whispered and gave a soft laugh. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, 

"I doubt it." You whispered back and took a look around you. You spotted Isabel with her horse, maybe she's training for that department. 

"I will be going to observe them if you want you can come."

"OOH! I'll come! (y/n)?" Hanji looked at you with gleaming eyes. 

"...You don't have your gear on." Moblit said and watched her face fall. 

"....Oh...you're right," She sounded depressed, 

"Ah...well...I'll tell you about it later, see ya!" Flagon bis his farewell and took off in the trees. 

"Don't worry, I think there is a fake titan over around there." You pointed to a direction and the next thing you knew, Hanji took off. 

"COME ON WE ARE GOING TO MISS IT!" Hanji screamed.

"SQUAD LEADER!" Moblit yelled and ran after her.

"Aha....should I go with her..." You mumbled to yourself. Well...you're here because Hanji wanted you to be with her on seeing Levi take action against a model-titan. 

"...Why not." You gave out a laugh and ran after Hanji with Moblit. 

Hanji made it first, you second, and Moblit third. He seemed exhausted, you felt bad for him in a way.

"Where is he where is he!!" Hanji looked around anxiously for this so-called 'S-Class' recruit. 

And it wasn't long before he came in.

He came swiftly with the titan and sliced the nape. It was simple, you could do it but he was quick. Hanji stared in awe and clapped loudly for him. Levi landed on the ground and stared at Hanji.

"Excellent job!" Hanji cheered for him. You gave a soft laugh at her and Moblit did a face-palm. "I can't wait to see how you do with a real titan!!" Hanji's cheeks went red thanks to her imagination and let out a squeal.

"...Oh dear." You looked at her and Moblit groaned. 

"(y/n)." A voice came from behind you. You turned around to see Erwin.

"Oh, Erwin!" You blinked, "I thought you were preparing for the upcoming expedition!" 

"I was until I got this." Erwin pulled out a letter, "It's for you." 

"For me?" You blinked and took the letter,

"oooh who is it from?" Hanji rested her arm on your shoulder and stared at the letter. Although the name of who wrote it wasn't there, you knew who it was based on the handwriting. 

It was your mom. 

You bit your lip and let out a sigh, "...Thanks, Erwin."

"Judging by your mood now I can tell who it is." Erwin crossed his arms and looked over at Levi. 

"...anything?" He whispered,

"He just came from training," You answered,

"Flagon will tell me how the training went, so I'll tell you that." Hanji looked at Erwin, 

"Good." Erwin nodded his head and smiled at the thug, "Well, I best be on my way off to prepare for the expedition, see you, (y/n)." Erwin bid his farewell and left the training grounds. 

"I'm...going to read this letter." You looked at Hanji, "I'll see you later."

"Okie Dokie!" Hanji nodded and slapped your back, "I'll talk to ya later, bye bye!" 

"Bye." You waved at Hanji and took off. However, before you left, you glanced over at Levi to see him stare at the letter Erwin gave you. 

\-------

 You sat down on your bed and stared at the letter, the last you ever wrote to your mother was before you graduated. However, you didn't tell her where you were going to sign up in. You slowly opened the letter and began to read it; 

_Dear (y/n),_

_How is the Military Police? I assume you are in great care inside the walls._

_Your brother is reaching high in there, I am sure you'll be in his squad soon. You will reach high as well in the Military. I am so proud to be the mother of future Commanders of the Military Police!_

_With love,_

_Your Mother_

You flinched. You didn't tell your mother you joined the Survey Corps. If she found out or if you told her...

You groaned silently and slumped down, how are you going to tell her you aren't in the Military Police? How would she take it? Would she still support you? Write you letters? 

You crumbled up the letter, no...you didn't think she would. You tossed it directly in the trash can, maybe you can act as if you never received the letter? Besides, you have stuff to do, so maybe you can answer much later and tell her you've been busy. 

"Yoooo, (y/n)?" A girl peeked into the room. You perked up to see Isabel,

"Oh, Isabel." You stood, "How can I help you?" You asked,

"I need you...uh...for a second."

"For what?" You asked,

"Advice." 

"Oh, well how about we talk he-"

"No-" Isabel interrupted, "I...uh..feel a little embarrassed to talk here. Ya' know, what if girls come in an' judge?"

"I doubt it." You blinked, "I bet most would understand."

"Yeah, but I want this to be private," Isabel mumbled and kicked the ground silently. You sighed and got up,

"Fine, I'll come." You walked and followed Isabel upstairs,

"I need advice on...the expedition comin' up," Isabel spoke, "How are these titans n' stuff? Are they really bad?"

"Well yeah, they eat people." You blinked

"I know  _that_ , but like, are they smart?"

"..No." You shook their heads, "They only want to eat people."

"So they have no brain?" 

"Well...not really. We aren't quite sure." You shrugged, "That's why Hanji is so persistent on capturing some to see how they think."

"Really?!" Isabel was shocked, "That would be cool!" 

"It would." You nodded your head, "But the Commander is being hesitant in that department. He's scared of the casualties." 

"Ehhh, well I think it would be cool." Isabel stretched. You noticed her eye direction would head behind you, then at you. She glanced behind you, then made eye contact,

"So uh, what brought you here?" She asked,

"I thought you asked for advice." You tilted your head,

"Well, now I want to know more about ya!" 

"You do?" You asked, 

"Well, duh! Everyone's been talkin'!" 

"Then shouldn't you hear more about me from those people?"

"I wanna hear it from you!" Isabel seemed pretty tense. By seeing how she would make eye contact with you, then look elsewhere, there is a high chance this is a setup. She's doing a pretty bad job of hiding it. 

"I would love to chat, but I have to go." You sighed, "I have something to do and-"

"Wait!" Isabel grabbed your arm, "I want to know-"

"Isabel!" You heard a girl speak from behind her, "There you are! I need to talk to you! It's really important."

"But-"

"No time! Come on!" She spoke,

"...Uh..." She bit her lip, "Uh...Okay, talk to me tomorrow!" Isabel ran off to the girl. You heard her say, "This has to be quick!" 

A horrible job hiding this set up in your opinion. 

You turned around and headed back downstairs to the barracks. You entered to find something not surprising. 

You saw the letter no longer in the trash can, rather outside. Another thing you saw is foot-prints leading to the nearest closet, your closet. Your eyes made its way to the closet and you stared at it for some time. The moment you opened your mouth, 

"YOOO!" Hanji swung in with a big smile and was followed by Erwin, "How's it goiiing?" 

"Going fine." You turn to Hanji, 

"What did she say?" Hanji asked, and watched you hand her the crumpled letter. Silence fell, and Erwin looked at you,

"She still thinks you're in the Military?" Erwin asked,

"Yeah," You nodded,

"Why haven't you told her you aren't?" Hanji asked,

"Well...my mother has....expectations...." You shrugged, 

"..Ah, she's one of those." Hanji sighed, 

"Yeah, she's the type that forces me to hide along in the walls." Your thumb pointed back to the closet. Erwin looked at the closet, then back at you,

"Is that true?" Erwin asked,

"Yeah." You answered, 

"That sucks," Hanji frowned, "But that shouldn't mean you go ignore it." 

"I'll tell her...eventually." You sighed and sat on your bed, "I just don't know how." 

"...You'll find a way." Erwin patted your shoulders and Hanji gave you a big hug, 

"You got this."

"Hah, I wish but thanks for the encouragement." You sighed and watched Erwin give you a small nod. 

"Be sure to check your gear and rest up, tomorrow is a big day," Erwin told you. 

"Hah, you prepare too." You smiled and watched them leave. The moment the door was closed, you glanced at the closet,

"You know, I prefer you hid under this bed rather than my closet." You spoke, "To me, it is an invasion of privacy." 

The closet door opened,

"How did you..." Levi mumbled,

"If you want to hide don't panic and rush things." You answered and glanced at him. "You're making it obvious, and Isabel did a horrible job of preventing my knowledge you're going through my things."

"...Is that right." Levi grumbled,

"But she is a rather cute girl." You chuckled, "She tries her best and still fails. Cut her some slack, imagine all that 'pressure'." You quoted the word pressure and watched him leave,

"Ah, nothing is in your pockets, I assume you didn't find what you were looking for?" You asked to get no response. "Well, gee, thanks for going through my stuff." You huffed and crossed your arms. He halted, gave you a look, then left the room. You raised an eyebrow, then looked down at the letter. You put it aside and stared at the door.

Sometimes you wonder what goes in that thug's head.

=============================

**~ Closing;    ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Opening;   ~**

**=====================================**

For the past several months, Levi and the gang have been watching over you. Especially Levi. 

However, after that incident with him getting caught going through your things, he has changed around you. For one, he would give you a look when no one is watching him. Hanji told you this; he gives you a look of pity. Why? He probably read the letter. Not to your surprise, you found the letter on the floor when it was supposed to be in the trash can. 

But besides that, Farlan and Isabel have kept a very close eye on you. Erwin laughed at how they reacted when you were in the same room as them, they were tense and stared you down with fear- well, Isabel looked at you with fear. Farlan stared to see what you were doing. 

Also, when you entered the room, the 3 thugs went dead quiet. Even after you left you felt eyes on you. Erwin told you that it's okay, after all, he got all the information he needed, so he thanked you for being his little spy. So you dropped the small mission, but once in a while, you loomed over the 3. 

But as of right now, you probably couldn't watch over them. Because Erwin is close to the Commander at the expedition, you were up close to the front while the thugs were in the back with Squad Leader Flagon. 

 **"OPEN THE GATES!"**  The Commander screamed, "Today, we take one more step forward!! Show me what you learned in training!! Teach them the power of the human race!" The Commander screamed while the gates opened. 

"All troops!  **ADVANCE!!"**  The Commander yanked his horse and set forward past the gates. He was soon followed by the rest of the Survey Corps, as everyone reached beyond the gates. The moment you made it out the walls you took a deep breath with a big smile,

"Ahhhh! I've missed you, my outside world!" You spread your arms and gave out a small laughter,

"...your reaction never fails to surprise me, (y/n)." Erwin gave a chuckle,

"Well duh, we are the only ones who actually go outside the walls." You raised an eyebrow, "Besides, the air is so nice out here compared to inside." 

"I agree with you on that." Erwin nodded his head,

"We can all agree on that." The Commander chimed in, "That's why we go outside the walls. We want to-"

 _"TITAN SPOTTED!!"_  Someone interrupted the Commander. "AT 10 O' CLOCK!!! ONE 15-METER CLASS IN THE FOREST!! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!!" 

You didn't even have to turn around to find it, it was right there. Your hands went straight for the blades,

"It's close..we can't let it slip by.." Erwin mumbled, 

"There's no choice... **ENGAGE!** " The Commander ordered and pulled his horse to the side, "VANGUARD, COME WITH ME." He looked at you, Erwin and 2 other Scouts besides him, "THE REST OF THE FORCE, KEEP ADVANCING TO THE SUPPLY POINT." 

As soon as you entered the forest, you used your gear and sprung forward at the titan. You used the wire to circulate around its nape and quickly dove in to make the kill, which was successful. The moment the kill was set, you landed down and stared at the corpse.

"Excellent job, as always." The Commander complimented with a small smile, "Besides Erwin, I know you are capable of killing titans."

'Haha...thanks." You gave a smile and hopped on your horse (although it took a minute). 

"You're improving..." Erwin said to you as you exited the forest, 

"...Hehe...aren't I always?" You asked and looked forward to seeing an Abnormal ahead. "...You've got to be shitting me." 

"Wait." Erwin halted you, "Look." He pointed at the 3 thugs, who were already heading out to kill it. The Abnormal was already down, also you saw Farlan and Isabel pulling away, so they must've sliced the legs. Meanwhile, Levi charged forward and sliced the nape deeply. You stared in awe, so _this_  is why Erwin chose Levi...

\---------

Once you made it to the supply point, you hopped down and gave Hanji a big hug. It is considered a ritual after you make it to the supply point, you give Hanji a hug as a sign of happiness of survival. 

"Ahhhh, huggable as always~" Hanji squeezed the hug and swayed left and right with joy. Mike patted your head, and the 3 talked about the thugs as they entered the castle.  

"I gotta talk to them, really I gotta." Hanji was jumping in her seat, "I mean, he killed that titan like it was nothing!" 

"(y/n) can do that too." Mike raised an eyebrow,

"Buuutt! He is from the Underground!" Hanji waved her hands, "So  _HOW IS HE DOING IT-_ "

"Shhh...you want everyone listening to what you have to say?" Mike bumped her shoulder.

"As if everyone is going to listen to a pipsqueak like me," Hanji bumped Mike's arm in return with a smile. You let out a small laugh but it was soon cut short when you overheard a conversation nearby, 

 _"...But listen, right now, we just have to find the papers. I saw Erwin and the Commander head off together. Before he returns, Isabel and I will go through his bags. Levi, you guard the passage over there until we get the signal. If he comes back, stop him at all costs."_  Farlan spoke quietly. 

"And by 'stop', you mean fight?" Levi asked bluntly,

".A-  _Don't cause attention_." Farlan mumbled nervously, as he and Isabel stood, "And don't even _kill_  him by accident, if we lose him we'll be in deep shit, remember he is high class in this expedition." Farlan warned and caused you to let out a small chuckle. Your private little eavesdropping didn't last long though, Isabel glanced over and made eye contact with you - her skin lost all color. She yanked Farlan and Levi close to her. 

" _G-G-Guys..._ "You heard Isabel faintly whisper,

"What- What is it?" Farlan asked with shock,

" _T-T-The Witch... **The Witch**_." Isabel tugged both Farlan and Levi's shirt. You saw their skin lose color, as both made eye contact with you. You stared at them with a small smirk, as Levi gave you a glare. 

 _"...I'll take care of her,"_  Levi mumbled. Farlan and Isabel stood and ran down the passage. Levi soon stood after but gave you a stare. He is probably imagining how to kill you, judging of how he is so persistent on killing Erwin. You watched him stand, but your eye caught Hanji glomping you.

"That's why I think we should take titans from their pro- Oh you okay?" Hanji noticed your change in mood, "You're in that phase of when you were being all evil to Nile when he ruined your gear." 

"...Aha, I am fine." You gave Hanji a closed eye smile. 

"You sure?"

"Pooositive." You nodded your head, "In actual reality, capturing a titan wouldn't be that bad..." You trailed off to her topic, and she jumped straight into that topic. Your eyes glance over at Levi to see him already making his way to the passage, doing the plan Farlan told. As much as you wanted to butt in, Erwin told you it wasn't necessary anymore since he now knows of almost everything. Although it was tempting to see Levi's reaction upon seeing you, you didn't want to die quickly. Besides, Hanji wants to talk to him, so why not tag along with her there and tease a little? 

\-----------------

It certainly wasn't long, the 3 came back and talked amongst themselves. However, you felt some eyes latch onto you from time to time. Hanji's eyes glance over and a wide smile came on her face,

"Hey hey, they're over there and starin' at us." Hanji whispered with excitement, "Let's talk to them!! 

"Alright." You shrugged your shoulders, "Why not? Haven't held a full conversation with them." You weren't wrong there but at the same time, it was a lie. You talked to Levi before, but not Isabel and Farlan. Hanji took you by the arm and lead you towards them. 

"You guys got a second?" Hanji asked and watched the 3 look at her. The moment they saw you, faces dropped.

"I was watching ya know...the whole thing~," Hanji said with a wide smile. 

Immediately all 3 heads went to you. You raised an eyebrow, what, they think that just because you were eavesdropping means you'll tell the whole world? 

"....What do you mean by that." Levi asked coldly,

"Why how you took down that titan!!" Hanji squealed with a bright smile. 

"...Oh." Levi blinked, he seemed shocked by her response. 

"It was INCREDIBLE!! I boiled with excitement in spite of myself!" She squealed,

"....Thanks." Levi blinked,

"Oh, I am Hanji Zoe," She introduced herself, then put her arms on your shoulders, "And this is (y/n) (l/n)- Ah, you may know her as 'The Witch'." She quoted the words and said the nickname with mystery. You facepalmed silently and shook your head. 

"You're Levi, right? Oh, and you must be Isabel...and..uh..." She stared at Furlan with guilt.

"...Furlan." He responded. 

Hanji let out a nervous laugh and patted his back while sitting next to him, "Ahh yes, Furlan! Nice to meet you!" She turned to Levi, "Levi, you didn't go through training corps, did you? So how did you get so good at vertical maneuvering?" She asked. Levi was silent for a while, 

"...be nice." You heard Furlan whisper,

"...I practiced, a lot." Levi responded...it was as if he was forced to respond. 

" **YOU TAUGHT YOURSELF?!** It was hard for me, even to get my balance with the belts at first!" 

"Ahaaa I remember that...Shadis always picked on you for that." You laughed,

"AW COME ON! I'm not like you! Getting it the moment you wore it!" Hanji crossed her arms with a frown. You laughed,

"I wasn't the only one who got it right the first time."

"You're just lucky cause you have a brother who is in the Military Police." Hanji huffed.

Silence...

"... _Your brother is in the Military Police?_ " Isabel squeaked,

"Yeah." You nodded, "What, I didn't tell you?" 

"I never heard of that." Farlan observed you, "Since when did you have a brother?"

"....Since he was born by my mother?" You answered with an eyebrow raised. You watched his cheeks go red and Isabel laughed. Hanji laughed as well, then looked at Levi,

"So, is there any special training you do?"

"No," Levi responded. 

"...Ah...so blunt..." Hanji sighed, "But ya know...thanks to you, everyone has hope." She looked at Levi, "It was outstanding...that's why-"

"We were amazing, weren't we?! You see it now, right?!" Isabel chimed in. 

"Yeah, you guys were great! That's why I want to know some tricks-" 

"Levi was like the strongest in the Underground! He was number one!!!" 

"Is that so? That's why I want to know some tricks...How about it Lev-"

"Levi's the strongest!!" Isabel came in. You narrowed your eyes as you listened to this girl. Is she defending him? Preventing him to speak? Hanji seemed to think the same, she was staring at her with a plain smile. 

"...well, how's this as a little treat from me?" Hanji gave her a small snack, "As a welcome gift, well...more of a gift from a friend." Isabel tackled the small smack, "...So Levi.." She turned to Levi, "..Any tricks?" 

"I'll pass." Levi responded immediately, "I do it my own way, there isn't an explanation...well...it's hard to explain." 

"...Is that so....well...sorry to bother you..." Hanji stood, ruffled Isabel's hair and patted Furlan's shoulder. "Well...I best be off. Come on, (y/n)." She turned to you with a look of 'we'll talk about them later'. You nodded and stood up, but before you left, you turned to the thugs with an innocent smile,

"....Just because I overheard your conversation doesn't mean I'll share it with the world. You think the world will believe one small pipsqueak like myself?" You asked and watched their eyes narrow. You waved at them and left them be to talk amongst themselves. Hanji bumped your arm,

"What were they talkin' about that got your interest?" Hanji asked,

"Meh, talkin' about how their lives are being changed," You calmly lied. 

"That doesn't sound entertaining." She frowned,

"Heh, maybe for you." You rolled your eyes with a smirk. 

\---------------------

It was night and most of the scouts were sleeping. Well, except you and a couple of people. You were sitting on a large stack of hey and wrote in your journal about the expedition you were on. You wrote away about the thugs, and how they were scared shitless of you. 

 _...it's funny about how they hide when they see me. Although at the same time it hurts....._ you wrote,  _...I mean, do they know manners? It isn't really right to ignore a girl. It leads to a not-so-bright relationship. Besides them plotting to steal and commit murder, I certainly wouldn't mind being friends with them._

 **"Hey."**  You heard a familiar, cold and broad voice call out to you. Your eyes raised up to see Levi. He was standing before you with crossed arms. You quietly closed the journal, "How may I help you?" You asked, 

"You. Me. Upstairs now." Levi demanded.

"Right now?" You asked,

"What are you, deaf?" Levi narrowed his eyes, 

"I didn't ask to repeat what you said." You narrowed your eyes and watched him twitch just a little. 

"Get your ass up and walk with me upstairs." Levi seethed, 

You glanced down and noticed a knife hanging from his belt. Looks like you have no other choice. You sighed and put the journal aside. "Alright, I am coming." You sighed and looked up at him.

This'll be interesting. 

=========================

**~Ending;  ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Opening;  ~**

=====================================

You followed Levi up the stairs in silence. You wanted to talk to him but you could tell that he won't be speaking to you until both you and he reach the top floor. You frowned at the thought, why is he so serious? Well, judging by his character, you kind of figured he'd be the type to not speak to anyone unless it's about business. Once you made it up to the top floor, you inhaled deeply in the cold night's air. 

"...You've been watching us, right?" Levi spoke,

"Mhmm." You nodded your head, "And?" 

"Did Erwin sent you to watch us?" 

"Well, yes and no."

"You have to choose one or the other." 

"It's more of a yes."

"So yes." 

"In your dictionary." You nodded,

"What did he want?" 

"Oof, never knew Erwin and I talking is your business." You rolled your eyes

"I don't want to play with your shit. Answer my questions." 

"Okay okay yeesh, don't need to pull the knife on me." You groaned and watched him perk up.

"...how did you-"

"Wow. You think I wouldn't notice?" You blinked at him, "Wow, you are really bad at hiding things." 

"..It wasn't meant to be hidden." 

"Then why did you react when I brought it up?" You asked with a smirk. Levi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

**"Do you want me to use it?"**

"I can't control your actions so if you  _want_  to..." You mumbled and watched him clench the knife. He was staring at you, is he expecting a reaction? You stared blankly at him with an eyebrow raised,

 **"Do it."**  You hissed. You watched him hesitate, then remove his grip from the knife,

"What did you and that weird girl talk about after you guys talked with us?" Levi asked with his arms crossed.

"1. her name is Hanji Zoe. Remember that." You sneered, "2. She asked why I was watching you guys."

"And what did you say." He tensed up,

"I said that I was interested in how you guys were talking about your lives being changed after joining the Survey Corps - which is technically true." You responded truthfully with a smirk. 

"And how am I suppose to trust-"

"If ya want you can ask Hanji in the morning." You rolled your eyes, 

"....So you didn't tell her-"

"Like I said; do you really think the world is going to believe me?" You asked,

"You're the 'Witch' of this Regiment." Levi narrowed his eyes, "Of course people are going to believe you." 

"Just because I have a title doesn't mean everyone believes it." You narrowed your eyes and looked at him. 

"And who wouldn't? Apparently, the word is going around and most people-"

"They are just saying words that they have heard about me," You sighed, "And because they talk about me, it means they believe it?" 

Levi went quiet. 

"...That's what I thought." You watched him with narrowed eyes. 

"....So you didn't tell her we are going to-"

"Why would I tell her such a thing? She admires you, I don't want to tell her that you want to kill someone important." You were in disbelief at this man. 

"...You think you can stop us?" Levi huffed and crossed his arms

"You think _I want_  to stop you?" You asked with an eyebrow raised. Levi perked up and widened his eyes,

"...You're....not going to stop us?"

"Hey, I may be watching you but I am not going to 'butt' in. Erwin told me to keep watch, he wanted me to get a closer look and tell him what I see. That's it." You swiped your hands together as if you were dusting your hands. "Yes it does involve a possible murder, but Erwin knows what he is doing, so I am not going to do something on my own. The only thing I consider doing on my own is purposely making you 3 scared shitless-"

"We aren't  _scared-_ "

"Yeah, and I guess your skin often loses color? Especially when I enter the room?" You asked sarcastically. "Oh, and also you guys have a mute condition?  You tend to go quiet when you see me." You smirked. 

"And you tend to ignore your mother's letters." Levi crossed his arms. You were taken aback, what does your mother have to do with this conversation? 

"....Wow..." You blinked, "...you  _care_  about my family's relationship with me?" You asked and watched Levi's face drop. 

" _No-_  What-  _Ugh.._ " He growled in frustration. You could tell he didn't like where this conversation is going. 

"If you want to get to the point of this talk, go ahead." You raised an eyebrow,

"Fine." Levi slowly approached you, "Let me tell you this, no matter what you do, you won't stop me from killing Erwin Smith. Got it?" Levi hissed,

"...You brought me all the way up here  _just_  to tell me that?" Your eyebrows furrowed, "I told you; I have no interest in stopping you and your little quest with your friends." You stood, "So in a nutshell, you wasted your time talking with me." You turned and walked downstairs. 

Levi watched you with shock and astonishment.

\-------------------------

The following day, the Scouts set off from the old castle ruin. The moment you got out, you noticed the smell of the air was different. It smelled like rain is making its way to come. 

"All squads...deploy the long-distance scouting formation!" Erwin commanded, and everyone got into place. Erwin wanted you next to him, so you didn't move much. If anything, you moved a little to the left due to space. 

"And now we wait..." You mumbled and charged ahead with Erwin and the Commander. After some time, 2 flares of red came in the sky. 

"Red signal flare confirmed!" You said,

"Roger that, preparing green!!" Erwin said and flared the green color in a certain direction. Soon, the entire scout flared the green signal and they all went the same direction. The Commander looked up, 

"have you noticed, Erwin?" The Commander asked,

"Yes..." Erwin nodded. You looked up and noticed dark clouds forming

"...Those clouds don't look good." Erwin confirmed your hunch from earlier. You put on your hood, this won't turn out good. 

And you were right, the clouds let out a roar of rain. 

"We'll lose contact with the others with this!"

"We have to close formation," Erwin said and took out his flare, "Damn...for the weather to ruin our first test run on this..." He mumbled and set the flare. You watched the flare blend with the rain,

"....It's impossible to find the flare." You mumbled. Erwin looked up, 

"....We can't scout ahead..." Erwin mumbled and looked at you and the Commander, "I fear a titan is hiding in the rain." 

"Yeah....hate to admit it but you're right." You mumbled, "...I am not liking this one." 

"Damn..." The Commander mumbled, 

"Wait.." Erwin froze and stared at the Commander, "May I take (y/n) and Mike with me?"

"What?" The Commander looked at Erwin,

"I know it may sound harsh, but I need to find someone." 

You raised an eyebrow but realized who he is referring to. 

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. 

Erwin knew Levi could be capable of doing anything.

"...Fine." The Commander sighed,

"Are you sure, Commander?" You asked, "You'll be alone-"

"That's not true," The Commander gave a small smirk, "I'm sure most Scouts will come closer to me. Go ahead."

"....Many thanks, come, you 2!" Erwin turned his horse around and bolted ahead. Before you could lose him to the rain, you grabbed a spare horse and followed Mike who quickly caught up with him.

"I can't afford to lose him.." Erwin shook his head, "He is the key to a step closer to victory!" He glared up ahead and went on towards Squad Leader Flagon's location. Wherever that leader is, the thugs are definitely there. 

Unless they left him. 

Your eyes averted around multiple times to make sure no titans is near. But with the rain, it was almost impossible. But that didn't last long, steam surged through you, Erwin and Mike. 

"...That's....titan steam!" Erwin gasped, 

"With that much steam, it's more than one titan." You stared at the steam as Erwin charged ahead. 

"could it be..." Erwin mumbled. "ANYONE OUT THERE?" He yelled. It wasn't long until you made it to the scene and saw 3 titans killed with Levi standing alone. 

"Levi! Are you the only one left?" Erwin pulled over and stared at the Titans, "...You...you did all of this alone?" He whispered as Levi tackled him to the ground. Mike hopped off the horse in hopes to help but Levi took out his blades and gave Mike a death stare,

"Stay back." Levi seethed and Mike froze in place. You didn't get off your horse, you knew it was coming. After all, Levi warned you. He placed a blade on Erwin's neck,

"I am going to kill you, that's why I am here." Levi hissed, 

"Ah...they died..." Erwin mumbled and took out a couple of papers from his jacket, "...This is what I supposedly have on Nicholas Lovof." He spoke. 

"....You knew." Levi mumbled, 

"You are too late. It was a bluff to start." Erwin sighed, "I made up false rumors to get him on the move, and as expected he hired you 3."

"Then why have us here?"

"Your excellent skills and to throw off Lovof." Erwin answered, "The real documents are with the General, Zackley. Lovof is finished." 

"Well it wasn't worth you giving away people...you used us in a worthless game....well guess what. You Lose." Levi hissed and tried to slice Erwin's throat. You hopped off the horse as Mike charged ahead to stop him but stopped when he saw Erwin grab the blade. 

"...A worthless game?" Erwin hissed, "...Was it me who killed your friends? Was it Mike? Was it you?" He asked Levi with a glare, "Tell me, who is keeping us away from all this freedom out here? The reason is why you won't be able to survive out here after you kill me." Erwin pushed the blade aside, "It is the goddamn titans! We would've gotten this freedom but people won't leave the walls because of their own profits. Of course, their eyes are clouded, they can't see the other side. Just like you Levi, have you been clouded too? Tell me, when you kill me, will you go back to the Underground?" Erwin pushed the blade aside, "Humanity needs you! We need to go past the walls!" He screamed. Levi stared at him in awe yet shock. The blade was put down as the rain stopped. 

"...Let's get back to the Supply Wagon for dry sound grenades." Erwin hopped on his horse, "We'll meet over there with the Scouts and use it as a base." 

"...The titans may be more active once the weather clears up." Mike spoke. 

As they were talking, you hopped down your horse and approached Levi. 

"....If you ever need to talk..." You gave him a hug which you know he won't return, "I will be right here." You whispered and gave him the spare horse. He stared at you,

"We will be returning now!" Erwin said. 

"Right." You sighed and tried to get on your horse but he was being stubborn. 

"Oh..come on." You frowned, "Now of all times-" 

A different horse approached you and the person on it held the horse in place. You were actually able to hop on your horse quicker, 

"Ah...thanks Er-" You froze when you saw it was Levi who helped you on the horse. It was a moment of silence between you and Levi. He didn't give a condescending stare, nor did he give you a glare.

He just....stared at you. 

"Come on, you 2!" Erwin called. You nodded and had your horse follow Erwin and Mike. Levi soon followed, and he gradually increased the pace of his horse. 

The ride over to the base was silent, and Levi didn't say a word throughout the entire expedition after that. You would try to talk to him, but he only stared at you. Hanji wanted to talk but you told her to give him some space. He needs some time alone. 

When you returned from the expedition, you were sitting in your bed and reading the letter one more time. How are you going to tell your mother you are not with the Military Police? 

You heard the door knock soon after. You slowly sat up, you had a hunch you knew who it was. 

"Come in," You answered and saw Levi open the door. You scooted a little and patted next to you. Without a word, he walked over and sat down next to you. 

"...How are we going to do this?" Levi asked,

"Well, we start with a simple question..." You answered,

"...How are you feeling right now?" You asked,

===================================

**~Ending;  ~**


	7. Chapter 7

~ **Opening;  ~**

======================================

Ever since that talk, you and Levi started to become friends. It took a while, because whenever he would sit and talk you can tell he was depressed. Eventually, he opened up more to you and he got to move on from that horrible moment. Sure, there may be a possibility that he hasn't  _forgotten_  it but you were sure now he wasn't as sad as he was at the moment. You eventually wrote back to your mother, it was advised by Levi to do so. He told you that it was wrong to lie to your mother or to not talk to her in general, because you never know when she leaves to the other world. It was tough, writing to your mother, especially since you are telling her you aren't apart of something that she wanted you to go. But, you had to, you had no other choice.

The Commander of the Survey Corps made it through one more expedition before passing on to the other world. Thanks to that, Erwin was selected Commander, and he chose you, Levi, Hanji, and Mike to be the next Section Commanders. However, Levi was able to choose his own squad unlike you, Hanji and Mike. He chose 4 new graduates; Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, and Eld Jinn. They made it in the first 4 places in the Top 10 at the Training Corps, and Levi found their moves perfect for his squad. 

"I must warn you all." You acted serious towards the 4, "Levi...isn't who you think he is." 

"What do you mean?" The girl, Petra asked nervously

"I hear...at nights...he creeps into one of your rooms and  _stares_  at you sleeping..." You jiggled your fingers and gave a serious look, "And he's so short, you have no-"

 **"Stop spreading false rumors,"** Levi spoke from behind you and knocked your head with his fist. 

"Aha...." you mumbled as Petra looked at Levi,

"T...That was false?" She asked

"Yes. What, you really think I am the type to watch someone sleeping?" Levi asked

"N-No....i-it's just that Section Commander (y/n) made it-"

"She likes spreading false rumors." Levi pinched your ear, "And don't call me short when you know you're shorter than me." 

"I know I know..." You winced at the pinch and held his arm, "I get it I get it let go of my ear!" 

Levi sighed and did as you asked, "Don't listen to her when she starts talking about someone behind her back." 

"Y-Yes, sir!" All 4 responded. 

"Unless I am next to her and it's serious business," Levi added,

"Yes, sir!" They replied again.

"Good. Now get out of here and get to your squad." Levi gently pushed you away. You frowned and skipped over to your squad with a smirk,

"Don't tell me you tried to scare the newbies in Levi's squad with something you made up at that moment." Hanji crossed her arms

"Maayyybe~" You replied

"Oooof course she did." A squad leader laughed. You gave a small laugh and looked at your squad, 

"Prepare for loads of puns and false rumors caused by myself~" You twiddled your fingers with a smirk.

"Oh dear." a squad member mumbled and watched you laugh maniacally. 

No more than a couple of months later, there was no change. You got along with Levi and the squad, and they started to get used to your sarcasm. You began to enjoy life, even with an expedition coming up. You began to love waking up every day, and it was rare for you. You never woke up with a smile and said 'good morning' to friends. Sure, there were mornings when you were forced to wake up, but usually, in those mornings you would have coffee. And when you were forced awake, your sarcasm and joy wouldn't show until much later in the afternoon - you would be too tired to have fun. Fortunately, those days weren't during the expedition, if any they were the days when Erwin wanted you to do something and you ended up staying late over the night. Those were a once a month situations. 

You thought life would be easy and happy...filled with joy...

**You were wrong.**

It was the day of the expedition and everyone started to head to the walls. Everyone crowded around the Survey Corps in the Shiganshina District in Wall Maria and cheered for them. 

"Commander Erwin you got this!" One cried,

"Kill all those titans!" Another shouted with determination,

"I will join the Survey Corps when I am older!!" Another screamed, sounded like a kid. 

 **"OPEN THE WALLS."**  Erwin commanded and watched the gates open,  **"ADVANCE!"**

.....

It wasn't successful. 

You thanked God that no one in your squad was hurt, but there was so many injured Erwin had to fall back quickly. 

Prepare for a backlash back at Shiganshina District.....but it was always like that. People always talked harshly once the Survey Corps returned from their expedition. They always rooted for you when you left, then talked smack when you returned. That's how it always was, and most likely, always will.

"This suck!" Oluo kicked the ground, "We were so close!" 

"Olou..." Petra sighed, 

"Well, at least we progressed. Remember the first expedition we went to?" Gunther asked, "At least we were better." 

"You're looking into our progress more than the body counts?" Eld asked, 

"...Just trying to help.." He mumbled,

"I mean we've been through worse." You shrugged, "There was one expedition where it was hailing." 

"Really?" Petra gasped, "That must've been terrible!" 

"ooho It was." You nodded, "Everyone was scared. It wasn't a good expedition. There never really is a good one." You mumbled the last part. 

"...will we face criticism every time we come back?" Petra asked,

"Yes." Levi came in, "You'll have to face not only criticism after the return but criticism in general." He spoke, "There will be people who won't like you just because you're apart of the Survey Corps."

"And that sucks, but you've gotta keep your head up and walk forward." You added, "It's the only thing you can do." 

"...Is that right.." Olou stared at Levi with admiration, 

"We just have to wait until the next expedition. Who knows? Maybe things will turn out for the better." You shrugged and noticed a panicked solider enter the room.

"Oh, Emma, what's wr-"

"G-Get your gear and head s-s-straight for Wall M-Maria." She was shaking, her skin color was gone.

"...Why?" You asked,

 _"W-W-Wall Maria has been breached!"_ Emma shrieked.

The entire atmosphere in the room changed completely. 

Your stomach turned, your skin lost color. You can tell you weren't the only one reacting like that. You bolted out the door and put on your gear quickly, and so did everyone around you. 

"KILL ALL THE TITANS POSSIBLE!" A squad leader screamed as everyone available for contact went straight to the wall. You bolted forward with your gear and took a view on Wall Maria.

There were 2 big holes, one on the Shiganshina District and one on Wall Maria. Titans were flooding through the walls, eagerly seeking for their food.

"KILL EVERY SINGLE TITAN!" You screamed and charged towards the nearest titans. 

That day held your longest kill streak; 45 titans killed by yourself, 10 with a team. 55 Total. 

But no matter how many you killed, more came. 

Despite the Military Police and the Garrison coming in for aide, titans kept coming. 

You had no choice but to fall back. 

When you fell back, you looked around for any sign of Kishimaru. If you weren't correct, you saw some Military Police Section Commanders. He should be here at least helping people. Your eyes skimmed past the Military Police and your skin lost color when you couldn't find him. Your eyes darted to see Commander Nile of the Military Police and you ran over to him

"C-Commander Nile!" You called out the Commander.

"Ah, (Y/n), it has been a while, what's-"

"W-Where is Kishimaru?" You asked, "A-All Section Commanders are here, right? If that's the case, where is he?" You asked,

Nile went quiet. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away nervously, "...I don't know how to tell you this, (y/n)," 

Your skin lost color and your legs were on the brink of losing strength. "N...No...d...don't tell me he-"

"Ah - d-don't worry...he isn't dead." Nile quickly assured you and took a heavy sigh, "...He's not here."

"Wh-What do you mean?" You were taken aback, "What do you mean he's not here?" 

"He's back at Wall Sina, in the Military Police Headquarters," Nile explained, "He....He didn't want to come." 

You were shocked by this new information,

"What...h-he didn't  _want_  to come?"

"Yeah...we advised him to go but he said he has things to do," Nile sighed, "I don't blame him though, he had a lot of work too-"

"Th-Thank you, Commander Nile." You gave a bow and ran towards Erwin,

"Erwin I need to go to the Military Police HQ." You told him

"For what purpose?" He asked,

"I-It's my brother. He should be here but he isn't, and apparently, he had a choice to come here and he declined. It isn't like him to do such a thing, I want to check up on him," You answered. Erwin stared at you for some time then nodded his head,

"Go." He gave permission. You ran and got your horse. You turned to see Levi and Hanji run to you

"How long will you be gone?" Levi asked, 

"I can't answer that question because I don't have an answer." You answered and hopped on the horse. 

"A-Are you leaving now?" Hanji squeaked,

"I have to." You nodded your head, "I have to see if my brother is okay." You wheeled the horse towards the gates and went forth to the Military Police Headquarters. 

\----

Once you got there, you were greeted by a load of squads, looks to be recent graduates. The moment they saw where you came from, they sneered.

"It's a Survey girl." 

"Ugh...such a weirdo." 

"She looks short." 

You hopped off the horse and glared at the recruits,

 **"Where is Section Commander Kishimaru (l/n)."** You hissed. 

"Ah...(y/n)." A Squad leader emerged, "Your brother is in his office. He is expecting you.." 

As the squad leader escorted you to his office, you heard the graduates whisper amongst themselves with a pale color,

"That's his sister?" 

"Jesus Christ, she's scary..." 

"I mean...if she is his sister...then they must be similar..." 

You didn't care at this point, you wanted to speak to your brother. You need answers. 

The Squad Leader escorted you over to his office and showed you the door, "He's in here. Good luck." 

"I'll need it." You murmured and knocked on the door. 

"....Come in." You heard his voice and you opened the door. Kishimaru was watching the view through his window.

"(Y/n)..." Kishimaru looked at you, "....What brings you here?'

"You know what brought me here." You narrowed your eyes and closed the door behind you, "Where were you?" 

"Where was I? Here." Kishimaru replied. 

"Why weren't you over at Wall Maria? Where humanity needed you?"

 "I was busy."

"Do you seriously think your work is more important than the people whom you are supposed to protect?" You took a heavy step forward.

"The work I had to do  _involved_  them-"

"Bullshit." You seethed, "A fucking  _Wall_ **collapsed** , and  **this**  is how you react?"

"How did you expect me to react?" Kishimaru asked innocently,

"Wha- _By going to the people who need you and helping them!_ " You were dumbfounded on how he asked such a question with innocence, "Are you dumb?"

"If I was dumb I wouldn't be in this position. Besides, you don't know what it's like being a Section Com-"

"I do because I am one." You hissed and watched him stare at you in shock.

"...You got the promotion?" He asked,

"Yes. I did." You nodded, "So I know what it's like. Commander Nile told me you  **refused**  to go to Wall Maria when the rest did. Why?" You took another step closer, "You are apart of the fucking Military Police-"

"And we serve the King." Kishimaru calmly replied,

"And the King wants to protect His people, right?" You tilted your head with an eyebrow raised, "So shouldn't you follow his orders and protect the people whom he has taken the responsibility to take care of? To provide care for? To protect from harm -  **from the**   **fucking titans who demolished 1/3 of the population just now?** " You seethed. 

"Watch your language, (y/n)." Kishimaru stared at you.

"I'll watch my language whenever I fucking want to." You hissed in reply and approached his desk, "Why weren't you at Wall Maria? People need you!" 

"I was busy-"

"Busy with  _what_?!" You slammed your hands against his desk, "What was  _so_  important that you had to put aside more than  _2%_  of the population-"

"You wanna know the real reason why? FINE. I'll tell you." Kishimaru yelled and slammed his hands against the desk,  _"Because I don't want to go kill myself out there when I can stay here and stay safe!"_

Silence. 

You were dumbfounded.

"....We made a promise to each other....remember that?" Your voice was low and calm, "Remember when you and I promised each other that despite us entering different Regiments, we would protect Humanity with our hearts?" 

Kishumaru avoided eye contact with you, "...But if it's a suicide mission-"

"People  _needed_  you,  **Section Commander**." You spat out his title, "I am supposed to protect them from the titans from the  _outside_ as you are supposed to protect them from these titans from  _inside."_  Your finger tapped his desk, your eyes never left his despite his attempt to avoid eye contact with you.

"...I can't believe you.." You shook your head in disbelief, "...I thought we would stand along-side each other and protect the innocent from these...these _monstrous_  cannibals.......and here you are.....preferring your life over everyone else'." You have had enough of him. You turned around and clenched your fists, 

"...What happened to the brother I knew and loved.." You mumbled to yourself.

"I am still your brother." Kishimaru finally looked at you.

"Yeah. You are by blood." You gave him a glare, then faced the door, "Goodbye Section Commander." You didn't even want to say his name.

"...(y/n)-" He tried calling your name but he watched you leave his office and slam the door shut. 

\------

Your horse stopped by the stables in the Survey Corps HQ and watched you hop off him. You lead the horse to it's stable and gently stroked his back. 

"(y/n)!" You heard Hanji call out your name. You turn around enough to see Hanji, Levi, his squad, and Erwin approaching you. 

"What happened with your brother?" Hanji asked with concern. You clenched the rope around your horse and stared at the ground in silence. 

"....I'm guessing it didn't end as well as you hoped." Erwin approached you and watched your silent response. 

".....He said he had nothing to do with the innocent. He desires to seek his own safety." You summarized your brother's statement and walked away from the stables - away from everyone, and into the HQ.

"...(Y/n)-" Petra wanted to follow but Hanji stopped her,

"....Let's leave her alone for awhile." Hanji advised. 

\-------

You were sitting in your room. You were sharing rooms with Hanji but she didn't come in her room. She was busy talking with her squad about God knows what. 

And honestly, right now you didn't care. You were too disturbed from what Kishumaru told you. 

_"Because I don't want to go kill myself out there when I can stay here and stay safe!"_

What the hell happened to your brother? You kept asking yourself that question but you couldn't find the answer. You recalled back to when Kishumaru was about to graduate - the promise he wanted to keep with you.

_"...I do, and if I ever need help I will be sure to come to you."_

_"....As will I." Kishumaru nodded, "...and if everyone needs us?" He gave a small smile,_

_"Then we'll help no matter the situation!" You smiled in return. He gave you a high-five,_

_"Then I trust your judgement!" He ruffled your hair, **"See you when humanity calls!"**  _

....Bullshit. 

A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts and you glanced at the door,

"Who is it?" You asked and watched the door open to see Levi. 

"...It's me." Levi responded. You let out a small chuckle and watched him close the door behind him,

"What if I was changing?" 

"As if." Levi rolled his eyes and sat down next to you. 

"...What are you doing here?" You asked,

"I'm here to ask one question," Levi looked at you,  _"...How are you feeling?"_  

======================================

~ **Ending; ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Opening;** ~

**=====================================**

"I feel like crap." You answered

"....I guess your brother wasn't that nice in answering your concern..." Levi mumbled,

"What gave that away?" You asked sarcastically.

"Look, right now isn't the time for sarcasm," Levi raised an eyebrow,"Did he really say he'd rather stay in the walls?" 

"...Yes." You nodded your head, "He did." 

"....He is in the Military, right?"

"A Section Commander."  You confirmed,

Levi silently sighed and looked away. 

"....We promised each other that we will do anything in our power to help people," You mumbled with your hands together. "We even pinkie promised and now look....he took back his word and now he'd rather be secure in the walls than reaching out to help others - isn't the purpose of the Military Police to help people as much as the Survey Corps?" You asked 

"I'm pretty sure you are correct, but keep this in mind; The Military Police are way in the walls, next to the King. Sometimes some soldiers in there would want to stay with the King."

"But to stay with the King you have to be with the people too." You looked at Levi, "Sure, you get a luxurious place to live in but if you go there just to be safe in the walls then what kind of a MP soldier are you? My brother enlisted there because he wanted to help the people inside the wall while I go out there and protect people from beings who have intentions to eat them up." You explained, "Did he lie to me this whole time? Did he really join the MP just to have a luxurious life?" 

"....By hearing how your brother was, I am sure he didn't have that intention to at first."

"So he changed?" You looked at Levi and watched him lean back and sigh. 

"....People change, and I've had enough experience to know that. Sometimes, when people have a goal in mind, they realize things and sets them back from the original goal. Like let's use your brother as an example; he wanted to join the Military because he wanted to help people in the interior. As he joined the Military, he realized how much he can gain by just sitting there and doing nothing."

"So a distraction?" You ask,

"Sort of," Levi nodded, "He saw the luxurious life and the promotions he easily obtained and chose to live his own life. So when he heard that the Wall fell, he felt as if his own life was threatened and decided to stay put." 

"But-"

"Yeah, his original goal was to help, but with all that he has he doesn't want to lose it so easily. Keep in mind, there were a few soldiers in the Military who got eaten."

You bit your lip and looked down,

"Sometimes people's goals change as they grow, and you can't change their goals, (y/n). I can agree on how he said it was a dick move but you need to look in his perspective on things as well." Levi glanced at you, "And I know it's a hard thing to absorb, he's your brother and he promised something he broke. It must be hard, but you have to absorb it and move with your own life. Don't go about his life because he probably doesn't have the time to worry about you - and I know that's cruel but it's the truth." Levi got up and headed to the door,

"Levi?" You looked at him and watched him glance at you.

"....Thanks."

"....No problem." He replied and closed the door to leave you be. 

You collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling in silence. 

In all honesty out of anyone you can actually talk to, Levi is the most realistic. He looks at the problem in a neutral perspective and states his opinion on it. You looked out the window and watched the sun slowly sit. 

".....I have to absorb it and move on with my own life...." You mumbled his words and heard a knock shortly after. You got up and looked at the door with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes?" 

The door opened and you saw Hanji. She gave you an uncomfortable look,

"Hanji..?" You blinked,

"....Your mom's here and she isn't too happy." Hanji mumbled. 

You turned pale. 

You completely forgot about your mother. She didn't want you at the Survey Corps and here you are. 

"Wh...Where is she?" 

"At the meeting room." She gulped, "She demands to see you." 

"I am aware." You mumbled and thanked Hanji before you ran over to the Meeting Room. You opened the door and was taken aback to see not only your mother but Kishimaru was with her. Erwin and Mike were sitting on the chairs and looked extremely uncomfortable. 

"There you are young lady!" Your mother hissed, "I demand an explanation!" 

"..Well Mom hello, I am fine." You rolled your eyes and entered the room. 

"Excuse me? Now isn't the time for your stupid sarcasm!" Your mother hissed. You looked at Erwin and gave him a gesture that he and Mike should probably leave. They got the gist and left the room silently. Once the door was closed, an unsettling atmosphere settled in the room. Your mother angrily took out a letter, your letter.

"After all these months, even a year I had not heard from you. Yet the moment you answer I hear you are in a place where I specifically told you not to go!" Your mother screamed, "This regiment is full of stupid people who have a death wish!" 

"Mother-"

 _"Let me finish!"_ Your mother rudely interrupted, "I did not raise you to decide on going in a Regiment where you live in a wretched place and go die in the end! I raised you to live in luxury and to be safe in the walls!" 

You looked at Kishimaru,

"I'm guessing you're backing her up?" You said with a monotone voice.

"She's our mother," Kishimaru responded, "Of course I will."

"Of course you would, you're Mommy's Boy." You sneered.

"Don't talk to your brother like that!" Your mother hissed at you. "He is a superior officer in the Military Police! Pay him respect!" 

"That's a title, mom." 

"It's who he is! He's a smart boy in joining the Military." Your mother smiled at Kishimaru, "He joined to be in the walls and stay with the King." She praised his work and watched him smile in return. "...But you." Her smile instantly faded the moment she looked at you, "You made the most stupid choice ever to join the lowest of the low the stupid Survey Corps. However, we can fix it." 

"I don't want it to be-"

"(Y/n) it will be fixed." Your mother gave a grin, "You will resign from the Survey Corps and make a transfer to the Military Police."

Your head shot and stared at your mother in shock, "Excuse me-"

"Silence!" Your mother screamed, "You will do as I say!" 

You had no words to say to her. What she was spouting out was nonsense to you. 

"....No." You shook your head,

"Excuse me?!" Your mother gasped,

"You heard me." You nodded your head, "I won't leave the Survey Corps." 

What in the world are you saying right now? 

"You will-"

"I will not! I am not your little girl! I am my own self with my own choices with no one to tell me what to do!" You hissed, "I want to stay in the Survey Corps!" 

"You will not! You will make the tr-"

"I am not going to join a place where everyone feels superior enough to ditch humanity and dwell in their own wealth." You hissed and glared at Kishimaru as a reference. 

"Are you mock-"

"Call it mockery, I don't care." You answered, "But no matter what, you can't make me resign and transfer."

"I will do it anyway! Kishimaru can make the transfer-" Your mother looked at her son with pride. 

"If he steps foot in that transfer, I will be stopping it then and there." You glared at your brother. Your mother glared at you,

"Are you saying I've raised a nobody?!" Your mother hissed,

"....Yes." You nodded your head. "In your dictionary, yes. In mine, I see you've raised me to make my own decisions and this is one of them. Don't like it?" 

"Yes!"

"That's not my problem. It's my life, I control it. I can handle things on my own. I expected support from you 2." 

"Support? In this dump?!" Your mother laughed in disbelief. "As if!" 

"Then don't support me and leave." You pointed at the door.

"Are you kicking your own mother out?!" Kishimaru gently held your mother, who clearly looked offended. 

"Not just her; I'm kicking you out too, Section Commander." You hissed coldly. "You 2 can jump into a pool of your own money and luxury, I don't care. I am here because I want to serve and protect humanity from dangers that are so close. You heard of the wall collapse earlier today," You furrowed your eyebrows, "I killed close to 50 titans and saved many lives from getting eaten. I serve humanity, it is what I have always wanted to do and here I am doing it," You pointed to the ground, "If you don't like it then that's not my issue. As my mother I expected you to support me but I guess I was wrong, and as my brother I expected you to help me since you _knew_ I was here to begin with." You looked at your brother, "But I guess I was wrong, you 2 only seek for yourselves and don't give a damn about the dangers out there and the lives that are in stake _as we speak!_ If you had intentions that you could convince me to leave then you came here for no reason." 

Your mother glared at you, "When you realize what mistake you're getting yourself into, don't come crawling back to me. You want to control your life? Fine, go ahead. I don't give a shit anymore you pathetic swine. Come on, sweetie," Your mother walked and brushed you aside. Kishimaru shook his head at you,

"Tsk tsk tsk....I am ashamed of you, (y/n)." 

"Be ashamed, you spoiled brat." 

"Look who's talking," Kishimaru raised an eyebrow, "You're the one being spoiled and stubborn, we are trying to _help_ you-"

" **Leave.** " You pointed at the door with a glare. Your brother fell silent and left without a word. 

You were alone in the room but not for long. It wasn't long before the door creaked open a little. You turned your head to see Hanji concerned,

"...(y/n)?" She squeaked,

"You have no reason to be concerned, I am not leaving." You looked at Hanji and gave a small smile. She bit her lip, walked up to you and gave you a hug. 

"You're really amazing, you know that?" Hanji whispered, "Stepping up like that to your mom in stuff."

"...I feel as if she isn't my mother at this point." You whispered, "But that doesn't matter because my family is here with me." 

Hanji tightened the hug, "....Yeah...we're all here for you, (y/n)." 

=============================================

**Ending;**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Opening; ~**

=========================================

It was around 6 in the morning and you were walking down the halls silently to prevent anyone from waking up. 

You were pissed off. 

You clenched onto a paper that you recieved from a solider who was giving out mail. 

What were you holding? 

A letter from the Military Police that asked for confirmation of your transfer from the Survey Corps. 

You wrote a letter to Erwin of where you would be at; The Military Police Headquaters to tell them you have no intentions on leaving the Survey Corps. You slipped the letter under the door, wore your Survey Corps cape, and took off to your horse. When you made it to your horse, you hopped on and took off silently as the sun rose. 

You had to go past people who were the victims of Wall Maria before you reached Wall Sina, and it was horrible. Although mostly everyone wasn't awake at the time, you could feel the despair from the sleeping -now homeless- people. You hung your head down a little, these people shouldn't be here. They should be at their homes, ready for breakfast. They should be smiling at eachother without any despair and loss of hope. If the titans weren't here, so much freedom would've been provided without any consequence. 

It's all because of the titans, humanity is in despair. 

You approached Wall Sina and bolted to the HQ of the Military Police. Once you made it there you were greeted by some Squad Leaders. 

"Yo, (y/n), what brings you here so early?" One of the leaders asked as you handed them the note of confirmation. They took it, read it, and stared at you with wide eyes,

"you're transferring here?" 

"No, I am not." You responded kindly, "It's my mother."

"oh...yeah I heard about that. I also heard that your mother yelled at you. You doing okay?" Another squad leader intervened, 

"Yeah, I am." You nodded your head. To be honest, you weren't sure if you were. After your mother left and Hanji gave you the hug, you felt.....empty. You felt as if your happiness was stripped away, and you can't do anything about it. You've never felt this way before and honestly you aren't too keen on putting up with it. 

"You said no but your mother did it anyway? That sucks." A leader mumbled and patted your back, "I wish you had a better mother."

"As much as I don't exactly bond with my mother, she did take care of me in the best way possible."

"You more of a papa's girl?"

"100 percent, yeah." You nodded with a small giggle. You bid them farewell as they wished you good luck, and you made your way over to the office where they assign recruits to the MP.

"Ahh, (Y/n)! How are you this fine morning?" The one in control was a tall man with light brown hair. He had some grey hairs but looks didn't concern you.

"I am doing great, I am actually here about the confirmation of transfer." You gave him the note

"Ah, yes. What about it?"

"I would like to decline the confirmation. No offense, but I have no desire to transfer to the Military Police. This was all done behind my back." You kindly spoke. 

"Behind your back! Oh dear, I am so sorry," The man turned pale, "your brother told me-"

"He was apart of the idea too. I wasn't aware of this until you sent me this letter." You sighed,

"And thank God I did," He took the letter and checked off something, "In all honesty I wasn't suppose to."

"Pardon?" you blinked in shock,

"Yes, your brother told me you were so desparate to transfer he didn't want the Survey Corps knowing. I sent it to you for you to know you would be sent here. Wow, I should listen to my insticts more." The man laughed nervously and put the paper in a drawer, "Would you like to see your bro-"

"I have no intentions on seeing Kishimaru." You shook your head immediately, "Is that all for the confirmation scandal?" 

"Yes, yes it is." He nodded, "I have to let not only your brother of this but also the Commander."

"Why the Commander?" You asked, 

"It isn't right for a Section Commander to do something without consent of the other, especially if it involves family." 

"....Is that right..." you mumbled. 

"Yes, Commander Nile must be informed of what Section Commanders do, you know. Similar to Commander Erwin." He noted with a wry smile. 

"I see..." you sighed and turned, "Well, I best be on my way then." 

"Thank you for coming about this, (y/n)!" The man gave you a small smile and watched you leave the room. 

You left the office and back outside to your horse. You mounted it and headed back to Survey Corps HQ. You didn't want to talk to anyone throughout the ride, you were in a pissy mood but amused at the same time. 

Who knew your mother and brother could do this behind your back, thinking that they will succeed? You laughed a little at the thought, it was pretty sad, actually. It also came to mind that you have to protect these types of people as well; people who scorn the Survey Corps, people who despise them, people who call soldiers like yourself idiots. 

Oh well, there are some consequences to doing things you found right. 

Your horse trotted down by the main square of Wall Rose, where all the survivors of the Wall Maria incident were at. You slowly went down the trail and watched sadly at the people who were getting breakfast. You saw how depressed the people were as they got bread from the Garrison Regiment. 

"...they are a waste of space!" You heard a Garrison Regiment soldier complain. You jerked your head over at the 2 with shock. There were 2 guards, both boys, they were staring at the people with disgust. 

"Yeah....heh...look at them all homeless." 

"It pities me, we have to take care of these stinking people." They kept criticizing the survivors. You stopped your horse and stared at the 2 in silence. 

How  **Dare**  They. They are supposed to be apart of the Garrison Regiment? The people who they are suppose to protect outside Wall Sina? You hopped off and escorted your horse to a near stable. You were greeted by a member of the Garrison and they promised to take good care of the horse while you were still around. You kindly thanked the soldier and glanced at the guards again to see something you thought you had no other choice but to intervene. 

A couple of kids were talking to those guards and one of them punched one of them to the ground. 

You stormed over to the guards with a glare, what kind of reputation are these guys giving to the public? 

"...we can cut off your food-" The guard spoke with a sly smirk until he saw you. "What do you- GKH!" 

You slammed your foot against the man's foot. When he knelt down to aide his foot you kneed his stomach, took him by the neck and slammed him down on the floor. The other guard and the surrounding people stared in horror. 

"A...Ah..-"

"You call yourself a Garrison Regiment?" You asked with narrowed eyes. "All I see is a pair of idiots who think they are superior compared to these people, which I find disgusting and ugly."

"W-Who do you think you are tryin' to act all cool?" The other guard, the one you didn't tackle yelped in fear and anger. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?" You heard another voice chime in. It was a tall male with short-cut blonde hair, a light brown mustache, and brown eyes. You glanced to see he was also apart of the Garrison Regiment. 

"What's going- GH!" He turned pale upon seeing you, "S-Section Commander (y/n)! What brings you here?" 

"I am here for personal business, and I come back to see this guard beating a kid?!" You pointed at the guard you tackled to the ground. "What kind of Regiment are you?" 

"I-I-I sincerely apologize, Section Commander, I'll take care of this issue right away."

"Are you their leader?" You asked and watched him approach you. He reeked of booze. 

"Y-Yes. S-Squad Leader Hannes." 

"....You aren't supervising your guards?" You asked,

"Because he drinks a lot." One of the kids responded. You turned at the boy who responded; blonde hair with blue eyes. The Leader, Hannes, turned white.

"I can tell." You responded and glanced at Hannes, "Keep yourself in control because these idiots are harassing and insulting kids for no reason."

"They were talkin' bad about us!" The other guard came, 

"Because you were degrading the people around you just because they are victims of despair." You snapped at the other guard who turned pale at your response. 

"D-Don't worry about it, Section Commander. I will take care of them." Hannes assured as he pulled up and dragged away the 2 guards. You sighed and looked at the kid on the ground to see him staring at you in awe and inspiration. 

"...You okay?'

"Y-Y-Yes!" The boy squeaked. "U-Uhm...y-you're a Section Commander at the Survey Corps?" He asked and looked at your cape. 

"...Yes." You nodded,

"T....That's so cool!" He squeaked with excitement, "I-I want to join the Survey Corps and kill all the titans too!" 

"Eren!" A female girl came in with worry, "You can't!" 

"You can't tell me what to do, Mikasa!" The boy, presumably Eren, spoke back to the female, whose name is Mikasa. "Besides, you told me you will go wherever I go, right!? And I want to be with the Survey Corps!" He frowned.

"...I see you're okay." You mumbled

"Don't mind him," The blonde boy came with a small smile, "They're always like this..."

"So this isn't new to you?" You asked,

"Yeah.." He nodded with a closed-eye smile, "Thank you for defending us,"

"It was really cool!" Eren jumped with excitement beaming in his eyes, "You showed 'em who's boss!" 

"...Thanks." Mikasa mumbled.

"I-It's alright, I just hope you aren't too injured." You looked at Eren who was so hyper you thought there wasn't really a chance that he was severely injured. 

"Well...I best be off." You sighed and ruffled Eren's hair, "Keep having that motivation, Eren. You'll be going places if you keep it up." 

"Thank you! I will!" He beamed with excitement. 

They all followed you to the horse and bid you a farewell as you took off. 

Adorable kids, aren't they? 

You went back to the HQ only to see Hanji flipping out. The moment she saw you she screamed and bolted to you.

"Erwin told us, what happened!?"

"I simply walked over and canceled the transfer." You responded while escorting your horse to the cable. 

"Y-You canceled it just like that?" Hanji blinked, 

"Yeah," You nodded, "...You look confused." 

"A little, like your height." 

"Excuse me." You crossed your arms and watched her laugh,

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You know that!" She laughed. You shook your head silently and walked with her back inside. You were greeted by lots who heard about the letter of transfer. You had to say you canceled it more than 10 times, it came to a point where Levi screamed at everyone that the transfer was canceled and done with.

"You know, out of all of us who was concerned the most, it was Levi." Hanji whispered to you, 

"Why?"

"He went crazy when he found out you were missing this morning. He thought you transferred which lead Erwin to talk about the letter of transfer. Honestly, he overreacted if you ask me." 

"...Is that right?" You glanced at Levi, who just moved his head away from you. 

 

===================================

**~Ending;  ~**


	10. Chapter 10

~ **Opening;  ~**

=========================================

Ever since you canceled the transfer, neither Kishimaru nor your mother have ever contacted you.

No letters, no visits, nothing for the last couple of years. 

Honestly, you were fine with that. As long as you are doing what you love to do, you were fine with the consequences. You found the benefits to be much higher than the costs in this situation. Yeah, some people have asked if you have any regrets on not transferring to the Military Police, and you would say no. Erwin, Hanji, and Levi's squad admire you for what you did. Mike is proud of you, and you knew that because at times he would ruffle your hair with a smile. Hanji would hug you tightly and even kiss your cheek sometimes. Erwin would pat your back with a warm smile. 

You felt as if the Survey Corps is your family. 

And sure, Levi doesn't really express what he thinks, but you can tell he was happy in some extent. Yeah, you don't talk to him as much as you used to, but you were fine with it. He has his own squad to deal with, you can't get in his way. Usually, whenever he's free, he comes in the conversations you and Hanji have. 

On expeditions, you would notice something different with Levi. Before, he couldn't care less on what you and Hanji would do, but whenever you are out on the walls you would receive a notice from a scout of Levi wanting to know what you will be doing. A certain expedition made you realize Levi is more of a conservative person when it comes to feelings...

_You were riding away with your horse outside the walls as you took a deep breath._

_"Section Commander, what are we doing exactly?" One of your scouts asked,_

_"Well, we are supposed to enter the forest and try our best to see where we can go..."_

_"So we basically have no motive in this?"_

_"We do," You turned to the cadet, "Our motive is to take over this free land that belongs to us."_

_"What if we can't?" Another cadet asked,_

_"We can." You smiled at the cadet, "And we will."_

_The cadets were silent but they seemed like they have a new hope on something, so that's good. You looked back ahead of you and narrowed your eyes,_

_"Raegon, pull the red flare." You commanded one of the cadets as he did so with fear in his eyes._

_You saw a 8 meter titan coming directly towards you and your section._

_You immediately use your gear and flew towards the titan. You circulated yourself around from down-wards up and looked at your cadets,_

_"CUT ITS LIMBS!" You commanded as all of them flew and did your command. It took a little while, but eventually almost all it's limbs were off. You had your wire removed before the titan fell to the ground and went straight for the nape._

_"Alright Section Commander!" One of the cadets cheered as they got on the horse. You smiled at them and hopped onto yours. You looked up to see Erwin's flare direct the entire expedition on another direction,_

_"Great, just in time." You mumbled and had your horse head on the direction Erwin instructed, "Let's go!"_

_"Right!" Your cadets responded and followed the flare._

_-_

_Once everyone made it to the 'check-point', you were greeted by Petra and Eldo._

_"Oh! Hey guys!" You greeted, "How was your side of the expedition."_

_"Well......kind of boring, as the usual with the Captain." Petra responded,_

_"Uh...Section Commander (y/n)?" Eldo mumbled._

_"What's up?"_

_"That recent red flare over near the entrance of the forest....it was in your direction, right?" Eldo asked,_

_"....Yeah, one of my cadets flared it. It was an 8 meter titan, why?" You asked and watched Petra and Eldo's face fall. "....What happened?" You asked,_

_"Well....when the flare came up, the Captain wasn't too happy." Eldo responded._

_"What do you me-" You were interrupted when you realized your arm was being squeezed by another person. Petra and Eldo took a step back and stared at the man who tightly squeezed your arm._

_"L-Levi what are you doing - that hurts." You looked at Levi_

_"Did you kill it." Levi asked,_

_"What- Of course I did. What, you think I wouldn't?" You looked at Levi with an eyebrow raised._

_"Is it dead?"_

_"...Yeah...that's what 'killing it' means.." You rolled your eyes and felt his glare onto you which made you gulp. Maybe being sarcastic wasn't the best idea. But Petra tried not to laugh at that, so maybe you made someone's day with that, and that's good. You watched as Levi let go of your hand, turned and walked away._

_".....well that just happened." You mumbled, "Does he not trust I can kill titans?"_

_"He was like that with all of us." Eldo sighed,_

_"Yeah...I guess you could say in a way he cares?" Petra asked and looked at you, "Just....in a weird way."_

_"Weird way indeed." You mumbled as you rubbed your arm._

At least Levi apologized after when the expedition was over. 

You took a heavy sigh as you skimmed through the letters given to you. A couple of years back when you confirmed you didn't want to leave, you got a letter the next day by Commander Nile. He apologized for the inconvenience and made sure Kishumaru got the message. You showed it to Erwin who laughed, because both you and Erwin knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Back at cadet training, Kishimaru was in First Place at the Top 10, and Nile admired the hell out of him. So, when Nile became commander, he had Kishimaru at the top place of the Military Police - right next to him. So, as if Nile will do anything to Kishimaru as a punishment for doing something that involves another without that specific person's consent. 

You looked out the window and onto the forest view.

It has been roughly 5 years since Wall Maria fell. 

Yeah, the years went by quickly because of the expeditions and helping the people who had lost everything from the horrible incident. 

Raegon knocked at the door with a wry smile, 

"There are new cadets at the Training Corps." He said and watched you smile big. 

Ever since Wall Maria fell, you wanted to make sure all the new cadets joining the Training Corps. Sure, sometimes you would advertise for some cadets to join the Survey Corps, but no one listened to you. 

Heck, one time someone called you a dwarf.....

....

yeah....Raegon had to pull you out to prevent any more accidents besides a broken nose and a strained knee. 

Poor cadet...

Anyway, 

You asked Levi a couple of times to come swing by, but after that particular incident, Levi always said no. You didn't let that bother him, besides, you knew at some point he will swing by and see what you are doing. 

You put the letters away and got up, "Then let's go. I am sure Commander Shadis is fine with it...as always."

"...Except that one t-"

"I recall Shadis didn't do anything about it." You interrupted and crossed your arms, "If anything the people who worked there did...and you." 

Raegon did a light facepalm and watched you leave your office. 

"Anyone want to come with me?" You shouted down the hall and saw Hanji peek out from her door,

"Where?"

"Training Corps, there are new cadets." You answered

"Ahhh, I would like to but I don't want to." And with that, Hanji went back in her room. 

"...rude...How about you Mike?" You asked down the hall and saw a thumbs down. "...L-"

"No." Levi didn't even let you finish saying his name. 

"....Wow.." Raegon started to laugh. 

"Fine, ya clear turds." You huffed and turned around, "Let's go, Raegon. We are gonna have 10x more fun than everyone in this fuckin' hallway."

"Have fuuun~" Hanji swooned from her room. 

"Oh, I will!" You stuck out your tongue and walked outside with Raegon. 

\---------------------

You entered the Training Corps and was greeted by some working cadets,

"Ah! Section Commander (y/n)! Good to see you again!" 

"Yo! Where the new peeps at?" You asked,

"They are practicing hand-to-hand combat right now, over in the yard." He pointed and you thanked the man before you walked over to the yard.

Ah...look at these cadets trying to kill each other with a wooden knife. 

"Ah, does this bring back memories?" You asked Raegon who chuckled in response,

"Yeah, it does. I always lost here." 

"Hah." You smirked at Raegon,

"Oh come on, at least I improved." 

"After how many months and how much extra training?" You asked and watched his cheeks turn red. You laughed at him for a minute or so and continued to scan the new cadets. You saw that most of them were working hard....well...except for 2 of them.

2 of them were ditching...well, looks like 1 of them. The other looks worried, as if he's trying to tell the other to go back to train. 

"Look! Ditchers!" You cracked their knuckles and took off your jacket. "Hold this" You gave him the jacket and he looked at you concerned,

"....What are you going to-"

"Hey!" You looked at a girl who had long, yellow hair and blue eyes. She perked up and stared at you,

"Can I borrow your jacket?" You asked her,

"S-Section Comm-" Raegon whispered violently, 

"Why?"

"I lost mine." You lied and kicked Raegon so he could hide your jacket.

"Oh! Okay!" 

"Christa, are you serious?" A tall girl with short brown hair sneered, "Look at her, she's a dwarf!"

**Twitch.**

Raegon started sweating.

"Ymir! That isn't the right thing to say!" The girl, Christa frowned and approached you, "Here!" She gave you her jacket. 

"...Thanks." You mumbled and put the jacket on,

"If you want I can help you find your jacket." Christa advised. 

"No no, it's fine." You assured her, "I think I know where it is, however, I need to train first!" You smiled and walked to the boy who was ditching. 

"Hey, you." You crossed your arms and looked up at the male. 

The one who was clearly ditching had short, rough light brunette hair. He looked like he was a snob, with a smug smile that stopped when he saw you. 

"...What do you want, chibi?" He asked

Twitch.

"Y..You aren't supposed to ditch combat, you know."

"Heh, I don't need to train." The man scoffed and gave himself a confident smile, "I am going to the Military Police~" 

You already hate this boy. 

"...You know joining the MP is a lot harder than you think." 

"All I need to do is go to the Top 10." The male huffed,

"And it takes a lot to get there."

"What do you know, chibi?" The male leaned in front of you with a smug smile, "I bet you get easily knocked down with that height of yours." 

That's it. He's going down. 

"J-Jean!" The other boy came in, he had short black hair with freckles. He did not look happy. 

"Alright then, **Jean.** " You clicked your tongue when you said his name, "So how's this. Since you think you're _sooo_ good at combat, let's fight." You put your hands on your hips. "If you win, then I'll stop bothering you in the future." 

"That's definitely going to happen." Jean scoffed with a condescending smile 

"If I win, you're gonna have to massage a friend of mine's back." You said with a smirk - you already have a friend in mind...

"Heh, alright chibi."

"And...you'll stop calling me that." You hissed.

"You're on... _chibi._ " Jean clicked his tongue at the insult. You immediately got into a fighting position and watched him scoff at you

"You're doing a position? Wow...weak." He smirked and ran towards you, "I'm gonna be-" 

You didn't let him finish his sentence. You kicked his stomach which had him step back. Then, you grabbed his arms, yanked them forward and head-butted the man. You kneed his stomach and elbowed his back down. The moment Jean landed on the ground your foot latched onto his back and squeezed hard.

Silence. 

People around you and Jean stared with absolute shock. The boy who was trying to help Jean stiffened and stared. 

"I win, Jeanny boy~" You smirked at him and had your foot off of him. 

"...Tch...as if!" Jean got up and lunged forward for a surprise attack. You took his arms and kicked his stomach once more. You saw him cough, and you kicked his side. Once you kicked his side, you turned his body around and held him in place with his arms. After a minute or so, you kicked his back and let him fall to the ground. You crossed your arms and watched him squirm a little. It wasn't long until a crowd of people showed up and some cheered for you.

"Kick his ass!" A blonde haired male came in with a smirk. 

"That's enough!" Commander Shadis came in to stop the fight...well he was. The moment he saw you, he laughed.

"...well well well, look who came back." He shook his head,

"Well, you're welcome cause I knocked down someone who ditched this unit." You sighed and took off the jacket. You looked at Christa who was next to Raegon,

"Christa, was it?" You looked at her and watched her nod in awe. You handed her the jacket, "Thank you." 

"Y-Y-You're welcome." She squeaked, 

"Man....you show no mercy sometimes." Raegon gave you your jacket and watched you giggle. You put it on and watched some trainees faces fall. 

"S-She's a-a-apart of..." A man squeaked with what it appears to be excitement. 

Jean stood up and stared at you in absolute shock.

"Everyone, say hello to one of the Section Commanders in the Survey Corps; (Y/n) (L/n)." Commander Shadis introduced you to the shocked trainees who gave a salute to you. You sighed and looked at Jean,

"...Now, about that friend who needs that massage..." You mumbled and turned to Raegon with a smirk,

" _...Call Levi over."_ You said and watched Raegon turn pale. Trainees turned pale,

"L-L-Levi? As in Captain Levi?" One boy squeaked up. You turned your head and saw a boy with dark brunette hair with bright green eyes, "Humanity's strongest soldier!" 

 _"WHAT?!_ " Jean squeaked with fear. 

"Section Commander, are you sure?" Raegon whispered, "Levi wouldn't dare come-"

"Tell him what happened except the massage part." You advised, "Hopefully he'll come." 

"...If anything happens to you, it's not my fault." Raegon sighed and walked off. 

"You can talk to Section Commander (y/n) after you finished your combat skills. Get your asses back to training!" Shadis ordered as everyone went straight back to combat.

\-------

The moment training finished, you had over 15 people dash to you. First it was 15, then it was 20, then 25...30...

So yeah, most of this years trainees came running to you for questions. 

"How did you manage to get all the way up there?"

"How do you improve your skills?" 

"Is the outside world beautiful?" 

You tried your best to answer all the questions, but they all came at the same time.

"Hold on guys, slow down, okay? One at a time." You asked nicely. 

"I-I want to be in the Survey Corps!" A boy came up excitedly. You blinked and stared at the boy with green eyes. He looked so happy and in awe to see you. You stared at him and realized something.

"....are you Eren?" You blinked. The boy's smile grew and everyone around you stared at Eren

"Eren? You know her?" A tall male with short blonde hair was in shock,

"Well, sort of. A couple of years ago she saved my ass from these 2 stupid Garrison Regiment cadets." 

"Hah, damsel in distress." The blonde male laughed.

You examined the blonde male. He's tall, muscular, has brown eyes, you had a feeling he's more of a serious type. Rather someone whom everyone looks up to. 

......he smells like trouble. You didn't like the way he appeared infront of you...as if he's hiding something...

"Mikasa, remember her?" Eren looked at the girl who was standing beside him. You recognized her and the short, bowl-cut blonde haired male. Wow...the trio that you encountered years ago actually came by. You blinked in shock and stared at Eren to see pure determination and excitement in his eyes.

"...hm-"

"The Survey Corps is just a place where you want to make a suicide wish." Jean came in with a smirk, "That's why you go to the Military Police." 

Your eye twitched and you looked at Jean with a forced, closed-eye smile, 

"You want to be with the corrupted folk who kicks the poor's ass because they don't meet your expectations?" You seethed through your teeth. Jean blinked, he looked as if he didn't expect that from you. 

"...At least the Military Police are safe in the walls-" 

"Yeah and you experience the folk who are condescending, treat you like shit, who can easily ruin your life for their benefits, and more?" You interrupted him with the same smile. Everyone had their mouths dropped open and Jean was speechless. Eren started to laugh at Jean, along with a couple of others. 

"At least we won't die like you gu-" 

"We go outside for the idea that everyone has a chance to be free because the people deep in the walls are absolute wealthy shitheads who don't have a sense of conscience." You answered honestly with your smile gone. "They only join for the money and safety for their own benefit. Should something go wrong, at least the Survey Corps would know what to do. The Military Police panics so much they don't move." 

"Holy shit." The tall blonde-haired male laughed at Jean. 

"Heh, what do you know-"

"I would know because my brother is in the Military Police." You answered immediately with your expression gone dark, "He had a goal to help the people inside the walls, now he is just a greedy shit-stain, just like you." You hissed. 

Everyone looked at Jean who was absolutely speechless. 

"But, it's my opinion, not yours." You shrugged your shoulders and looked at Jean with a smile, "I can't tell you where to go or what to do with your life." 

"...U-Uh..." 

"But allow me to tell you this; Jean, you are....average...in some things." You hesitated on that remark, "...I don't see you in the Military Police." 

"And where do you see me at? The Survey Corps? As if." Jean scoffed,

"Since when have I told you to join the Survey Corps?" You asked with your head tilted, "Did I directly tell you to join the Survey Corps?" 

"Well...no...but you are indirectly telling me it by talking shit about the Military Police!" 

"I am only expressing my opinion on the Military Police. Not everyone has to take it in personally, ya know?" You shrugged your shoulders,

"Yeah, she's right." The girl, Ymir came in with a smirk. "If I were to join the MP I wouldn't be listening to half on what she said, especially if she isn't talking to me." 

"Why you-"

"Section Commander?" Raegon peeked in,

"Yeah?"

"....you wouldn't believe this." He said with wide eyes

"What's up?" you asked,

_"....Levi and Petra are here."_

Silence.

Your eyes went to Jean immediately with a huge grin. Jean turned pale, he knew what you were thinking. 

"...Bring them in." You said with a smirk.

"O-Oh my God I am going to meet Captain Levi." Eren started to panic, "Armin! Do I look good?" 

"Ah...you look fine..." Armin replied. 

"N-Now hold on...I-I thought this was a joke." Jean came forward, a little scared.

"Well, that's what happens when you call me a 'chibi." you crossed your arms and looked at the door. You saw Petra looking around, probably feeling nostalgic. Levi entered and leaned against the door,

"Hey, come on. You need to get back." Levi called out,

"Wait, there is something I need you to do." You looked at him. 

"What." Levi blinked.

"....There is someone here who wants to massage your back." you smirked at Jean.

Silence again. 

Petra's laugh broke the silence. Levi looked shocked. 

"....Excuse me?" He looked at Jean who gave him the salute,

"C-C-C-Captain Levi, sir! I-I can-"

"Section Commander (y/n) made a bet with this poor trainee," Raegon explained, "Like I told you, however, she said if she won, he has to massage your back." 

Levi glared at you, "....We're leaving. Get over here, I don't need nor want a massage." 

Jean sighed quietly of relief. You frowned and looked at the crowd,

"Speaking of which, y'all should consider the Survey Corps. It's actually cool and exciting compared to the rest of the Regiments." You recommended and walked to the door but made a stop.

"Before I forget...Eren." You looked at the excited boy. 

"Y-Yes?" He squeaked,

"...keep up with your determination. You will wind up in a good place at some point." You smiled at Eren and walked out with Petra, Raegon, and Levi. 

\----------

Petra and Raegon were talking with themselves, as Levi looked at you.

"You beat up a trainee?" 

"He asked for it." You shrugged, "Callin' me a chibi and talking shit about the Survey Corps." 

"It's common to get negative comments from people, (y/n). It's normal." 

"Not the way he said it." You rolled your eyes and looked at him, "What would you do if you heard the Survey Corps was a Suicide Camp and the Military Police is better?" You asked and watched him look away. 

"...By the way, what's up with that boy? What's his name?" 

"Eren?" You asked,

"Yeah, him. What's up with that?" Levi asked,

"Well...he really wants to join the Survey Corps....might as well give him more determination." 

"...You used your 'witch' powers, didn't you." Levi mumbled

"how many more times do I have to say it's _not_ a witch power!" You frowned at him.

"But you did teach them a lesson, right? The trainees." Levi looked at you. 

"...yeah, in a way." 

"In a way?" Levi asked and looked at you,

"....Well, I said the truth in my own perspective. It's up to them if they want to take it." You sighed as Levi patted your back,

"Although I feel pity for the trainees that it was you, you did good at some extent." Levi sighed, 

"Some extent?" You raised an eyebrow at him,

"Just don't kick their ass next time."

"Well now if you were called a chibi would you kick their ass?" You raised an eyebrow, 

"Shut up. We have to go back. Erwin has something for you." Levi sighed, 

"Ooh boy." You sighed and noticed Levi making a turn in the marketplace. "...we're getting cleaning supplies, aren't we." You guessed with a dead-panned face. 

"you're a genius." Levi sarcastically noted. 

"I know you so well now it's not even funny." You laughed as you facepalmed. 

"What can I say? Cleaning comes first." Levi looked at some brooms.

...yeah, not for long. 

==================================

 **~Ending** ; ~


	11. Chapter 11

**~Opening;  ~**

========================================

Today was yet another expedition. You hopped onto your horse and set off for the gate.

Today, the Survey Corps will make it's way through Wall Maria in hopes for more information. Your horse was behind Hanji as you cruised through the city. Of course, people gathered and rooted for you to go forward and kick the titan's ass. You gave people around you a wave and they let out a roar of excitement. 

Who knew people would be big fans of yours? 

However, you knew this wouldn't last long. This always happens. They cheer for you when you leave to the expedition, but, when you come back they all pity you. 

It's a repetitive cycle. You're accustomed to that. You took a big sigh and stared at the closed gates. 

"It's Captain Levi!" One of them squeaked, "They say he's like an entire brigade unto himself!" 

"..shut up." Levi mumbled in response. You shook your head,

"Now now, Levi, is that how you treat a fan?" You asked and felt his eyes onto you.

"Ya know that scowl will crush your fanbase, so ya might want to lighten up for publicity." Hanji agreed with you and advised Levi to look a little happier for his fans. You had a feeling his scowl didn't matter to his fanbase. You watched the gate open to give you access back to the outside world.

"Ahhh....the gates! I wonder what horrors await for us behind these gates, comrades~" Hanji glistened with excitement, "If we bag an Abnormal, I'll burst into tears!!" 

"I think we already have a crazy abnormal here with us." Levi mumbled,

"Eh? Where?!" Hanji looked around vigorously as you laughed. You knew where this is going. Your feeling was correct as Levi pulled Hanji's hair to have her face him.

"Right here." He responded. Your laugh was soon heard as Hanji frowned at you,

"You're supposed to support me, not laugh at me!" 

"Hah, it ain't my business to come in, so why even bother?" You asked with a laugh as Hanji let out a gasp, 

"So rude, (y/n)!" Hanji pouted,

"YOU GO SLAUGHTER THOSE BASTARDS!" A familiar male screamed from the audience. You perked up and looked directly at the source with a smile. 

It was your dad.

Compared to your mother and Kishimaru, your father is 100% supportive of you. He donates so much to the Survey Corps, the Survey Corps loves him. Heck, even the previous Commander joined your father for lunch one time. Yeah, it was a little awkward, but thanks to that lunch, you and the Commander became decent friends, so that's good. Commander Erwin swings by a few times for tea and to talk. Hanji and Levi have met him, and Hanji adores him. Levi? Well, you don't know how Levi thinks about your father. Your father seems to like Levi, but he feels the same way for the entire Survey Corps. 

And here's the best part; your father likes you more than Kishimaru, so he donates more to the Survey Corps than the Military Police. 

Another good part, if the Survey Corps comes in your home with your dad present, your mother doesn't say anything. Yeah, she gives a few glares at the Survey Corps, but you knew that she won't say anything  to them unless the father does. 

Your father is the working section that provides for the family. He is a high noble intellect, close to the King. He operates a high-quality school that many would move to Wall Sina just to attend there. Word has it all around that should people go to your fathers school, they will be extremely successful in their career. 

Heck, your father's so rich he had lunch with the King, and you met him. He was a rather plain King in your opinion....

now that you think of it, he sorta acts like Levi in a way. Emotionless 'n stuff.

You looked at your father and gave him a thumbs up, as Hanji waved with a huge smile, and Levi gave a small nod. Your father's eyes glistened with excitement as he screamed encouragement. 

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS! KEEP FIGHTING FOR OUR FREEDOM!" He rooted for the Survey Corps as Erwin gave him a thumbs up with a small smile. 

"Open the gates and advance." Erwin spoke to his Regiment the moment the gates were fully open, and thus, you took off outside the walls once more. Your horse cruised through the open space and you took a silent deep breath. 

"God, I never get tired of this," You mumbled with a small smile.

"Mhm! The outside world is fantastic and beautiful, full of mystery." Hanji nodded her head with you. "But  you know what would be even better?" She asked and turned her head to you. You gave her a dead-panned face

"....capturing a titan?" 

"Hahhh....(y/n)...you know me so well..." Hanji took a breath and gave you a wry smile. Levi gave a sigh of annoyance, which caught Hanji's attention.

"Imagine having a titan in the walls! Kyaahhhh~!" 

"We _technically_ have titans in the Walls." You pointed out,

"What? Where?" Hanji asked and stared at you with wide eyes,

"They are allll in Wall Maria." You answered with a small smirk. "So you have your titans to your hearts delight." 

Silence.

Hanji broke out in laughter, heck, you even heard Erwin give a small chuckle. Levi gave a facepalm and Mike gave a small smile. 

"Ahh, it's so realistic I can't stop laughing..." Hanji couldn't stop laughing as tears began to form thanks to her laughing so much.

"Alright, now isn't the time for jokes, it's time to do the mission." Erwin laughed and sent the troops off to the Wall. 

You swung through the broken-down houses and went around the titan's head for the nape. Your gear ran towards the nape as you slashed it dead. It has been like that since the beginning of the mission. You went around another titan and killed that one off as well. You glanced over to see your cadets doing their job, some teamed up with each other to kill the titan off for good. 

This is one of the main reasons why you wanted to be apart of the Survey Corps. You wanted to kill the very beings whose name spreads fear and horror amongst the people who you want to protect. You flung yourself back to your squad and made the finishing blow to the stubborn titan. 

"Thanks, Section Commander." One of your cadets said with a small smile as you nodded at them. 

"Let's go further, see what we are up against." you ordered as you and your squad flew forward to the unknown. You looked around and saw more titans, around 4 more. 

"4 more titans, 3 in the east, one in the north!" Raegon exclaimed,

"Raegon, Sakura, Min," You glanced at 3 of your 5 people, "You take the north. Rei, Masahiro, come with me to the east." You looked at the 2 cadets in your squad who has higher ranks compared to the other 3. The 5 nodded and took your order. 3 of them went north as you and the rest went directly to the 3 titans in the east. 

There is a pattern on what you, Rei, and Masashiro do when there is more than one titan in your radar. Rei slices one of the legs of each titan, Masahiro slices both the arms of each titan, and you slice the napes of each one. 

You like to call it the 'Chain-Ball'. 

Hanji seems to like the name, Levi doesn't really care, neither does Erwin. 

"Chain-ball." You mumbled and Rei and Masahiro did what they are supposed to do. You did the same, and felt the titan's blood go against your cloak and the titan's death scream was music to your ears. All 3 collapsed as you landed on the floor.

"The titan in the north is dead." Raegon came in with Sakura and Min. Rei and Masahiro looked at you,

"God, isn't the titan's scream of death music to your ears?" You asked with a smirk.

"Well...it's more of annoying than music-"

"I can make an orchestra on their screams." You moved your arms in a rhythmic way, as if you were conducting a concert. "Cause each titan has a different scream."

"Section Commander..." Raegon had a facepalm,

"Imagine all the views we will get back at home." You clasped your hands together, "People would die to see the titan's die in a rhythmic way." 

"No one wants to hear titans." Min came in and crossed his arms, 

"Well, I certainly would, especially if it's the sounds of their screams when they die." You huffed and crossed your arms. 

"Well, you're a whole different level, Section Commander." Sakura laughed. 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." You sneered playfully at Sakura. 

"I see you're having fun." You heard Erwin chuckle. You turn your head and laugh at him,

"Why not? Is it bad to have fun some times?" 

"No, but unfortunately I am going to have to cut this expedition short." Erwin responded,

"Eh? Now? That's new, how come?" You asked and watched Erwin's skin turn a little more pale. You saw his face grow stern and serious. He was never this serious unless something  _bad_  happened. 

"....It happened again." Erwin responded. You had a hunch you knew what he meant and you bit your lip,

"Don't tell me Wall Rose has been breached...." Your whole body was shaking at this point. Erwin blinked, he looked a little shocked from your response. That face told you he was looking at that possibility

"I hope not, a swarm of titans moving north bearing down on the city in Trost District. Something's happening there," Erwin shook his head. You turned pale,

"Find Levi and tell him, I will catch up with you soon." Erwin commanded as you nodded your head. You turned to your squad, 

"Let's go." You hopped onto your horse (Erwin gave you your horse) and took off to find Levi. And eventually, you did. You saw Levi and Petra hovering over what appears to be a wounded soldier. 

"Levi!" You pulled your horse to a stop. Levi looked at you,

"What?"

"We are pulling back, right now." You informed him as Petra stood up,

"Right now?" Petra asked, a little shocked.

"Yes."

"What the hell? We can still pursue further." Levi wasn't too happy, "Don't tell me my men died for nothing." His expression darkened. You clenched the rope around your horse. 

"A swarm of titans is running in the city, over in Trost District." You informed and watched Petra turn pale,

"...Y...You don't mean.." 

"We're looking into a deja-vu.." You nodded your head, "...It's just like 5 years ago. Now come on, Erwin is waiting for us." You turned your horse and ran back to the supply-station for the fall back. 

The route back was full of anxiety, you felt without the Survey Corps, everyone in the Trost District, or worse, all of Wall Rose, will perish. Your horse charged forward and the entire ride back was silent with the exception of Hanji and Erwin's conversation from earlier. No one in the Survey Corps knew of the situation which made the anxiety worse for you. 

Especially since you last saw your father in Trost District. 

"(y/n)." Erwin cut off the silence,

"Y-Yes?" 

"Your father was last sighted in the city, right?" 

"A-Ah...yes." You nodded your head

"Could he still be there?" 

"...usually when he sees me take off, he'll stay until I come back.." 

"Then when we return, go find your father." 

"C-Commander, what about-" 

"Forget the expedition, your father is more important." Erwin cut you off. You bit your lip and clenched the rope tightly, 

"....Yes, sir." You mumbled, 

"The rest, should you see any titan in the city, annihilate them." Erwin instructed the rest of the Survey Corps.

The more you got closer to the city, the more the atmosphere changed. You had the biggest feeling something is wrong and you were  _right_. 

Titans were spotted crawling to get in the Trost District, there was a huge hole.

Trost District has been breached. 

Pure anger seized you, as you activated your gear and charged ahead,

"(Y/N!)" Hanji screamed, 

 _"Damn-"_ Levi activated his gear and dove after you.

"ALL SCOUTS, _CHARGE_!" Erwin screamed as the scouts charged ahead for the goal to kill. You went ahead and killed 2 titans in a row. Some titans turned to you and tried to grab you, but you sliced their fingers, trailed to their arms and sliced their eyes. You kicked their nose to boost yourself up and over the nape with a swift kill afterwards. You felt a large presence behind you and turned to see another titan's hand over you. You tried to fly back but Levi killing the titan swiftly made you stay in place. You killed more and more titans until you lost count. Some you even teamed with Levi on the kills. 

"(y/n)!" Levi grabbed you in mid-air, "Go up to your dad, NOW." He threw you up the walls and you went up without a second thought. As much as you wanted to kill more titans, your father's safety was number one. You hopped over the walls and turned pale upon seeing more titans amongst the District. At the moment, you didn't care right now. You dove down and swiftly moved through the broken-down houses over to the entrance of the district. You landed on the floor and ran in to where everyone would be. You ran into the scene to see people in Wall Rose already. 

"DAD?" You called out and ran in the crowds of people. "Oh...Oh God...DAD?" You called again and looked around vigorously, what if he died? You turned to find the nearest Garrison Cadet and ran when you found one. 

"E-Excuse me?" You tapped as the person turned around, 

"Yes?" 

"H-Have you seen my dad? H-His name is Makoto (l/n), he's-"

"Don't worry, (y/n), I'm right here." A voice came from behind you. You turned around with teary eyes when you saw your father. You ran into his arms,

"D-Dad I was so worried-"

"What are you so worried about? I am right here." 

"B-But Trost District-" 

"I know, heck, I was there." Your father chuckled, "But I am fine, I was at a meeting up close to Wall Rose at the time, so I was one of the first to evacuate." 

"...Oh.." You exhaled of relief and tightened the embrace, 

"Yep, I am fine, I am hugging you, right? How did the expedition go? Did you guys fall back?" 

"Yeah..."

"How many kills?" He asked as he pulled the embrace back and wrapped an arm around your neck. 

"A lot....heh, I lost count." 

"Awww hell yeah, that's my daughter. Killin' all the titans around her like a boss." He ruffled your hair as you took him inside Wall Rose and over to the Survey Corps HQ. Your father had a carriage, so there is less walking and more talking. 

"You know, it would've been so boring if you joined the Military." Your father groaned, "I mean, look at your brother." 

You shuddered silently when you heard the name. 

"All he does is sit down and talk about boring stuff. You, on the other hand, go outside the fricking walls and kill stuff that we don't like! I mean, that's so cool!" 

"But the Military Police is secure in the walls." You spoke with sarcasm. 

"Oh please," Your father scoffed, "I've had many encounters with the MP, they're so weird and snobby it ain't funny." 

"Hah, look at my brother for instance." You scoffed and crossed your arms,

"I haven't seen him in a while,"  He sighed and looked out at the view. "How has he been?" 

You bit your lip and looked down, "...I haven't seen him either..." 

"Ehh? So he went MIA?" 

"Sort of....well...I guess you can call it that." 

"Oh dear, is your mother involved in this?" Your father looked at you, 

"Well...technically, but him ignoring me is his own choice to bear." You responded as your father took a huge sigh,

"Your mother is....a rather interesting woman, but she loves you." 

"Yeah, she loves me alright. She sent me letters on how she has been doing, has visited my office before, and has done so much more!" You exclaimed with sarcasm. Your father sighed and shook his head,

"She's worried about you. Remember, her parents joined the Survey Corps and they both died in a gruesome death. She doesn't want you to end up like him." 

"That doesn't mean be all stubborn and snobby about it." You huffed and crossed your arms.

"I know she's rather....interesting...but she has logical intentions." He responded with a light chuckle as the carriage came to a stop, "looks like we're here." He opened the door and escorted you out. 

"It's been a while since I was at the HQ, when was the last time I came here?" Your father stretched and stared at the HQ, 

"It has been close to a month," You replied with a small laugh. 

"Ahhh, too long." Your father sighed and looked at the door, "Ah! Hanji! It's been a while!" 

"You're okay!" Hanji squeaked and ran to him, "We were worried about you!" 

"Awww, did everyone?"

"Well, everyone who knows you." Hanji replied

"So most of them?" Your father smirked

"Yeah, basically. But, you guys, you wouldn't believe on what we have discovered." 

"What?" You asked 

"....the hole in the Trost District was closed shut." Levi was leaning against the door

"What?! How?" You gasped,

"The wall was rather huge, how can someone close the wall?" Your father looked at Levi and gave him a pat on the back when Levi approached him. 

"It was closed...by a titan." 

You blinked and your father stiffened, 

"...How can a titan close the wall?" You asked,

"Someone can turn into a titan." Hanji replied with a stern face, "...and he closed the hole." 

=================================

**~Ending;  ~**

**;;Hope you like this long chapter!! I'm sorry there isn't much of Levi x Reader, I promise next chapter will have some moments! I am trying to deepen their relationship in time, trust me! I love you all and thank you for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Opening; ~_ **

=================================================

"Wait, hold on a diddly darn second." You shook your head in disbelief, "You're telling me, that someone has the capability of turning into a titan?" 

"You heard correctly." Hanji nodded her head. 

"And this person gained control of their powers and sealed the hole in Trost District?" Your father added and watched Levi nod his head,

"And this person didn't do the same for Wall Maria _because?_ " You asked with an eyebrow raised,

"We just found this dude." Levi looked at you.

"And what's his name?" You asked,

"Eren Jaeger." Levi answered. You turned pale,

"...sorry...repeat the name?" You gulped,

"Eren Jaeger." Levi repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you know him?" Hanji asked,

"...he's...that boy-" you gulped again and started to shake. "I...I met him a couple of times...he's....he's a titan shifter or something?" 

"How do you know him?" Hanji asked and took a step closer. 

Everything around you slowly began to become a haze. You couldn't believe it, you became 'friends' or acquaintance with someone who can turn into a titan whenever they please? He seemed a energetic and determined male, how could he have the capability of turning into a titan-

"(y/n)!" your mind snapped into reality to discover Levi in front of you with his hands clenched on your shoulders. "Snap out of it." 

You blinked and stared at Levi in silence. 

"Levi, that's enough you're being too rough." Your father came in,

"....I knew that boy since he was little." You whispered. Levi went a little closer with a more gentle expression,

"How?" 

"He was getting beaten up by some Garrison soldier, I stopped them and talked to him." Your eyes fell to the ground, "...I saw him again a couple years later in the Training Corps." 

"So you've seen the boy." Your father blinked and watched you nod,

"I've crossed paths with him..." You nodded and looked at Levi - his face was unreadable. 

"And he didn't tell you?" Hanji asked,

"I have a feeling this kid didn't know he could turn into a titan." Levi spoke, "Doesn't matter, there will be a trial soon, he's under the Military Police for now."

"Ugh." Your father shuddered, 

"Right?" Hanji chuckled with a grin. 

"Are you okay?" Levi looked at your father.

"Yes..." Your father's eyes glanced down and back at Levi, "...you can let go of my daughter now." 

You completely forgot Levi still had his hands on your shoulders, and turns out so did Levi. His blue eyes glanced over on your shoulders and stared at it for a while. So did everyone else, they all watched as he let go of your shoulders. 

"...that was awkward." Hanji blinked with a smirk. You looked at her with a deadpan face, you could already tell what she is thinking at the moment.

"What does Erwin want with the boy? Use him in hopes to reclaim Wall Maria?" Your father asked and watched Levi nod his head. 

"That's his intention. If he wins the trial, then Eren will be in the Survey Corps." Levi answered. 

"Huh...is that right." You crossed your arms, "Is he squealing like a little boy?"

"Pardon?" Levi turned to you with an eyebrow raised,

"You're pardoned." You patted Levi's shoulder, "When is the trail?" 

"In a few days." Hanji answered, 

"Poor boy...." Your father sighed, "He must be scared and confused out of his mind." 

"Probably because of the stupid Military Police." You rolled your eyes,

"Now now, (y/n)." Your father glanced at you with a raised eyebrow, "Don't talk like that."

"Why not? It's who they are, and you know it." You crossed your hands with a raised eyebrow. 

"That's not how we speak," Your father looked at you, 

"To prevent any more embarrassment...." Hanji swooped next to you and wrapped an arm around your neck, "Guess what? I got the advantage to take 2 abnormals!!" 

"You WHAT?" You stared in shock, 

"YUP!" Hanji squealed, "I am gonna head out to catch the abnormals soon!!!" She had a huge smile on her face as she spoke. 

"Oh my God yay!" You clapped for her with a smile. Hanji has been ranting about wanting to capture titans for a really long time. Hell, you heard while on vacation she tried to capture one without warning. Thanks to that, you rushed back and yelled at Hanji, asking why the hell would she do something like that, only to find out she found a notebook with very surprising discovery behind it. After that incident, Erwin gave her permission to capture titans and Hanji has been planning it whenever she had the time. 

"I am actually heading out to get them later today, how exciting!" Hanji clapped with excitement.

"Squad leader it's time to head out." Moblit came into view, 

"Well, it's time for me to head out and get what I want. Until I see you againnn~" Hanji gave you a tight hug and walked with Moblit. 

"....This is why I admire you guys." Your father spoke which caught your attention, 

"What?" 

"You guys make history." Your father winked at you with a genuine smile. 

"Oh..." You blinked,

"Well, I best be off. You know how your mother can be if I am gone for too long." Your father sighed and hopped in the carriage. 

"Oh....okay."

"Want me to tell her anything?" He asked,

"...no, nothing to say from me." You shook your head. 

"Alright, then I'll see you soon, hopefully." He glanced at Levi, "Bye."

Levi nodded his head and watched the carriage door close and soon took off.

Wow....Hanji gets the advantage to take 2 titans for experimentation.....how did she manage to convince Erwin to do so? 

Wait, how _did_ she manage to convince Erwin? 

You let out a small chuckle at all the possibilities and Levi looked at you,

"What're you laughing about?" Levi asked with an eyebrow raised,

"I'm just trying to figure out how Hanji managed to convince Erwin to capture titans." You answered, "Maybe she was on her knees and sobbing to Erwin to make him feel bad?" 

Levi raised an eyebrow, 

"Or maybe she started complaining to him that he isn't treating him fairly?" You added and watched him look at the floor with a scrunched face,

"Or maybe she told him that she mast-" 

"I think we should be focusing on the trial at hand, (Y/n)." Levi cleared his throat and looked at you. He clearly knew what you were going to say, and you smirked at him as a result. He scoffed at your smirk and walked inside the HQ, 

"Now get inside, we have to prepare for what's in hand soon...it's going to be a long week." Levi sighed, 

"Well jee, I'm over here trying to lighten the mood~" You hummed,

"Saying gestures such as that isn't a good way to 'lighten the mood'." Levi turned and looked at you with a plain face. You raised an eyebrow,

"You have to admit, you thought that was a possibility." you crossed your arms and Levi turned and walked off in silence. You smirked, you were pretty sure everyone thought of that possibility. 

\-----------

The capture was a success. Hanji captured 2 abnormal titans....which she named Sawney and Bean. 

"I'm not surprised that she named them." You crossed your arms, 

"What else did you expect that's obvious?" Levi asked and you turned to look at him with a smirk,

"What do you think I've expected?" 

Levi punched your arm. 

"I don't know what's worse..." you laughed, "What I thought or that you knew that it's a-" 

Levi punched your arm again. 

Your laughter increased, which caught Hanji's attention. 

"What's so funny?" Hanji asked,

"Nothing." Both you and Levi responded at the same time. 

Erwin has been busy with preparing for the trial, and you've been trying to lighten up the mood. Hanji appreciated it, so did both yours and Levi's squad. 

But as for Levi, well, you weren't quite sure. That man is unreadable. 

It soon became the day of the trial, and it was intense.

"(y/n)~" Hanji skipped into your office, "Come with me to pick up Eren~" 

"If I say no?" You asked and looked up from the papers you were working on. 

"You can't say no." Hanji frowned,

"Ughhh." You groaned loudly and pushed yourself off the desk. You got up from the chair and groaned loudly as you walked to the door,

"Stop whining like a little shit." Levi called out from down the hallway

You groaned louder. 

Levi poked his head from his office and glared at you. 

"Stop it." Levi hissed, 

"Fine~" You stuck out your tongue as Hanji laughed. 

"Alright, alright, let's go." Hanji wrapped an arm around your neck and walked over to Wall Sina. Mike soon joined with the walk. 

"I can't wait to meet this boy~" Hanji swooned with a big smile, "I never knew someone can turn into a titan within their will, this is so cool!!!" 

"Especially since I have been seeing the kid..." You sighed, "Never knew he had that sort of power."

"What kind of kid is he?" Hanji asked with pure curiosity in her eyes,

"Well..." You huffed, "...he seems pretty determined to be in the Survey Corps-"

"ahhh, admirable." Hanji interrupted, "We need people like that in the Survey Corps, ya know?" 

"Tell me about it." You sighed, "I heard less and less people are joining the Survey Corps." 

"I know, it's pretty bad..." Hanji sighed, "But I have a big feeling that things will soon turn around..." 

"So do I," You sighed and looked at Mike, "What do you think?" 

Stare....

"....Well, I think he agrees." You concluded as Mike laughed,

"I do." He answered and you gasped loudly.

"Holy _shit-_ MIKE CAN SPEAK!" You gasped as Mike rolled his eyes. Hanji laughed but soon stopped when she saw the doorway to the underground dungeon. 

"This is it~" Hanji clasped her hands together and walked down the stairs with confidence and excitement. 

You're beginning to feel bad for Eren from what's about to come...

and you were right. 

Hanji ran to the cell where Eren was and stared at him with wide eyes. You heard a gasp coming from inside the cell and felt instant pity. 

"So, you're Eren, huh?" Hanji asked with a closed eye smile. "You okay? How are things? Well, sorry we took so long, but good news! You're getting out!" Hanji clasped her hands together. You peeked in to see Eren relieved and gave him a sad smile,

"But...." Hanji sighed and pulled out handcuffs. "....you're going to have to wear this."

And so it was put on. 

You stared at Mike with pure shock as he sniffed Eren's neck. 

"I'm Hanji Zoe, a Section Commander in the Survey Corps, and who's sniffing you right now is Mike Zacharius, who is also a Section Commander.

"U...Uhm-" Eren seemed pretty uncomfortable with what Mike's doing.

"Don't worry about that, he does that to people whom he meets. He has a habit of laughing through his nose." Hanji assured him as Mike let out a satisfied look. 

". _..has a fetish for sniffing-"_ You mumbled and felt a punch to the arm, "gOD DAMNIT WITH THE PUNCHES TO THE ARM-"

"oh, and that's (y/n) (l/n), you know her right?" Hanji interrupted you and smiled at Eren. Eren looked at you and nodded,

"Pardon her temper, she's been punched a lot the past few days." Hanji sighed,

"Why is that?" Eren asked,

"Dunno, ask Levi when you see him - oh, if you see him." Hanji responded then let out a huge sigh, "Ah....we're here already....well, you're going to be okay!" 

Eren looked scared,

"Well, it'd be better if I don't say anything n stuff..." Hanji sighed and reached for the doors as the guards escorted Eren inside,

"W-Wait!" Eren called out to Hanji with pure fear,

"....I have faith that you come here." Hanji spoke, "Good luck!" She closed the doors shut and sighed,

"...you think he'll make it?" You asked,

"Pretty sure he will...hopefully. You know how stubborn and naive the Military Police can be." Hanji stretched. You narrowed your eyes,

"...Yeah....I know." You nodded and sighed. 

"Ah, hit a spot.." Hanji bit her lip and wrapped an arm around you, "C'mon, let's go up and watch the trail." 

You, Mike, and Hanji walked up the stairs and into a room where you got the top view of the trial. You rested your arms on the rails and looked down on Eren,

"...and it falls on me to decide which regiment takes charge of you, The Military Police or the Survey Corps. Now, let's hear what the Military proposes" The Commander in Chief, Darius Zackly spoke. You rolled your eyes that soon fell to the Military Police and soon widened upon seeing someone familiar.

_Kishimaru._

It has been years since you made contact with Kishimaru. He looked the same, only more condescending and stubborn, probably. The Commander, Nile, stood up,

"Yes, sir." Nile spoke and read from his paper, "I, Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, offer the following proposal. We believe after experimentation on Eren's body, he shall be exposed immediately." 

Silence. 

Nile's eye soon turned to Eren, "It's understood he helped with Trost District, however, his existence is now stirring rebellious ideas. Which is why after he provides us information we need, he'll be known as a fallen warrior." 

"That's not needed!" Someone spurred in. Your eyes fell upon a priest from a church. Ah, he looks familiar to you somehow. 

"He's a vermin that has defiled and infiltrated the very walls God created for us! He should be killed at once!" 

"Pastor Nick, please be quiet." Darius looked at the man

Ah, you saw him lingering at Wall Sina a few times....he's apart of that wall cult you despise. 

"Now, let's hear from the Survey Corps." Darius turned to Erwin

"Yes, sir." Erwin stood, "I, Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, offer the following proposal. We will accept Eren as an official member of the Survey Corps and use his titan-like ability to reclaim Wall Maria. That's all." 

"That's all?" Darius asked,

"Yes, Eren will definitely help us retake the wall." 

"And from where will you do this operation?" Darius asked, then turned to Commander Pyxis of the Garrison Regiment, "Pyxis, it is true that the wall was sealed off from that hole?" 

"Yes." Pyxis confirmed, "I doubt the wall would ever open again." 

"We will start from the East, then head over to Shiganshina District." Erwin explained, "From there, we'll start a new route from scratch." 

"Hold a damn second!" A merchant came in, "Can't we just start from the holes that Colossal Titan created at the Wall? From there we can reinforce the walls!" 

"Shut up merchant!" Pastor Nick glared at the man.

"We can retake the walls with that boys power!" The merchant argued,

"For the love of - we can't handle your childish motives!" 

"You have a big mouth, swine." Levi spoke. Your attention completely averted to Levi, this is the first time he spoke. Everyone looked at him with shock, 

"What guarantee is there on what kind of titans will wait for us at the walls? When you say 'we', you mean the friends you're protecting so you can fatten yourselves up. Are you pigs blind to the people who struggle to survive off what little land is left?" Levi asked,

Man, someone get an ice pack cause that merchant just got burned....

"I'm just saying let's seal off the gates if we want to live!" The merchant spoke,

"Shut your mouth!" Pastor Nick came in with a glare, "You're suggesting we go interact with Wall Rose, the wall God gave us?! God gave us those walls! We mustn't touch them!" Pastor Nick screamed,

"I personally agree," Kishimaru spoke, "Besides, why should we touch the walls? If anything we should stay behind  the walls." He sighed, "As if we'll be ever to reclaim Wall Maria, how can you guys have so much confidence in this boy, anyway?" Kishimaru asked and glared at the boy, "He isn't even 18 yet, look at his immaturity, I bet he can't even control his titan ability. It's the simple things like that is what makes him dangerous and justifiable enough for Eren to be given to us so we can prevent any more casualties. We would also be able to protect the remaining people from this sort of harm." 

That little bastard. 

"Y...You've got a point..." The merchant mumbled, 

"It's best we protect the people we have now, besides, _it's what the Military Police do_." You watched his eyes slowly go up and meet with you. You stiffened, is he directly saying that to do due to what you told him years ago? 

"Is that so?" Levi's voice filled the room and caught Kishimaru's attention, "Tell me, which regiment helped with the fall of Wall Maria?" Levi asked,

"The Survey Corps?" The merchant answered,

"I wasn't talking to you, pig." Levi retorted,

"But he did answer the question," Kishimaru answered. 

"Okay then, scaredy cat who can't answer a single question, tell me, were you there when the Military Police arrived to help?" 

Silence,

"And tell me, who was it who told Commander (y/n) that he didn't want to kill himself and preferred to stay in his office?" 

Silence. 

"Thought so." Levi looked satisfied with what he said. You stared in absolute shock, 

"And with that, the mic has dropped." Hanji whispered as Mike let out a satisfied sigh. You stared at Levi who made slight eye contact with you. 

"....But, that man did bring up something crucial, Eren, do you have control over your ability?" Darius asked,

"Yes, sir!" Eren responded,

"Are you sure? In a report made from the Trost battle, after you transformed you swung an arm at your sister, Mikasa. Mikasa, is that true?" Darius looked at Mikasa,

"...Yes, but he has strong capabilities of recovering and doing his duty. He also saved my life twice in his titan form!" Mikasa responded,

"Just a minute! We got into depth on more of the Jaeger family to discover Mikasa is adopted. Also, upon further investigation, we found that when Eren and Mikasa stabbed and killed 3 robbers-kidnappers. Although this was self-defense, it does raise questions on Eren's humanity." Commander Nile cut in,

Silence. 

Soon, everyone began to mumble amongst themselves. 

"A titan is a titan!" 

"He isn't human!" 

This is getting out of hand...

"It's a spy! Wait! What about Mikasa! She's defending him! What if she's one to?" Someone pointed at Mikasa, 

What? You stared at the man in confusion, how is that possible? 

"WAIT! Call me a monster, but she has nothing to do with this!" Eren screamed,

"As if we'll believe you!"

"It's the truth!" Eren pleaded,

"No it isn't you-"

"NO!" Eren screamed and caused silence. 

"You're all wrong.....you're just saying things to fit your stupid agenda! None of you have ever seen a titan in real life, so why are you afraid? What's the use of having power if you're not going to fight? If you're afraid of fighting yourselves then help me! You cowards!" Eren retorted

Your eye caught Levi leaving his post,

"Shut up and give me power to fight!" Eren screamed

"....T-Take aim!" Nile screamed as a soldier took his rifle and aimed it at Eren. 

**_WHACK!_ **

It all happened quickly, one second a rifle was aimed at Eren and the next Eren's tooth came out of his mouth. 

Levi strained Eren's neck and kicked him again 

and again

and again, 

"...My personal belief is that pain is the best tool for discipline. What you need now is a lesson, not a given talking-to. And what a coincidence, you're in the perfect position for kicking." Levi said and continued to kick him down.

"...Poor Eren..." you sighed,

"Wait...L-Levi?" Nile came in to Levi having his foot on Eren's face.

"What?" Levi asked, 

"I-It's dangerous, what if he turns into a titan?"

"What are you on about?" Levi kicked Eren again and grabbed his hair, "You guys are going to dissect him, right?" Levi asked and looked at Nile. 

"From what I gather, Eren killed over 20 titans within turning into a titan. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous, even so, I can handle him just fine." 

"...I have a proposal." Erwin came in, "We can place Eren under Captain Levi's supervision. With that, he can keep watch of Eren in case if he gets out of control."

"Hm, that seems good, Levi, care to do that?" Darius looked at Levi,

"He isn't too hard to handle. I can do it." Levi answered.

"Then it's set. Eren will be with the Survey Corps." Darius concluded. 

You heard the verdict and took a sigh of relief. You exited the room and ran downstairs to see Eren because you feel horrible for him for what he had to go through. You walked quickly down the halls and walked past everyone to find Eren only to feel someone grab you tightly and pull you from everyone. You let out a small gasp to see Kishimaru glaring you. 

"Know this, just because you won this stupid case doesn't signify anything about yourself." Kishimaru hissed. You stared at him with shock and glared afterwards,

"Looks like someone was put in their place." 

"Shut it, unlike you, I get the best treatment from both of my parents, you little piece of-" 

"Looks like Mommy's Boy is angry." A voice chimed in. Both you and Kishimaru turned heads to find Levi. He glared at Kishimaru,

"What's wrong? Still mad that you didn't get what you want?" Levi asked, "Hands off of her." He glared at Kishimaru's hands. 

"tch.." Kishimaru let go of you and walked off. You watched him leave and blinked slowly,

"He can't even defend himself." Levi shook his head in disappointment and walked to you, "Did he hurt you?" 

"No, no he didn't." You shook his head,

"you sure?" He looked at you,

"Yeah," You nodded, 

"What are you doing running around like that?" Levi asked,

"I wanted to see Eren." You answered as Levi sighed and took you from that area to see him. 

"Oh, speaking of Kishimaru," You looked at Levi, "Thanks."

"For what?" Levi looked at you, 

"...For defending me, twice." You held 2 fingers and gave him a smile. 

"...Tch," Levi shrugged and looked away. 

==============================================

**_~ Ending;  ~_ **

**_*pops in* Heyyy....been a while....hehe...oopsies._ **

**_I missed you guys! I hope to update sooner than LAST time._ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :(

**_~Opening:  ~ _ **

**_==========================================_ **

When you and Levi walked in the lounge, Hanji asked what took so long. You simply replied that human trafficking is a thing. You glanced on the couch to find Eren sitting and wiping his injured face with a napkin. You sat beside Eren and patted his back,

"Poor Eren, got the worst of the worse." You sighed as Eren looked at you, "Levi showed no mercy when he kicked you around.." 

"Right? Talk about harsh.." Hanji kneeled infront of Eren and pulled out a q-tip with alcohol. She gently patted Eren's wounds and watched him wince. "Does it hurt? I bet it does" Hanji asked, 

"Yeah....it does." Eren nodded,

"How exactly does it hurt?" Hanji asked excitedly. 

Ah, there she goes. 

"Sorry about that, but at least now you're in our custody." Erwin gently pushed Hanji away and kneeled infront of him with his hand raised to Eren, 

"It was our trump card that was effectively put to help us win, and you have my admiration for it. Eren, I look forward to working with you." Erwin spoke with a smile as Eren's green eyes lit up with excitement, 

"R-Right! Thank you, sir!" Eren squeaked and took his hand within seconds. Levi walked around and sat beside Eren, who flinched when he saw. Your eyes softened,

"Ah, you officially scarred the boy." You glanced at Levi then back at Eren, "You poor thing." 

"Oh shut up, (y/n)." Levi scoffed at you and crossed his leg, "So, tell me, Eren. Do you resent me?" He asked,

"N-No! I don't resent nor am scared of you. I...I understand it was a necessary performance." Eren answered and crossed his arms with his eyes averted to the ground. Levi's face lifted a little, showing some signs of relief.

"That's good." 

"You still didn't have to go that far." You frowned, and ruffled Eren's hair. 

"She's right, Levi." Hanji knelt down once more, "I mean, you knocked his tooth out!" She pulled out a closed napkin and revealed a tooth with blood on it,

"Don't show me that. It's disgusting." Levi scoffed and averted his gaze away from the bloodied napkin. 

"Sometimes the truth is disgusting." You frowned at Levi and put your hands on your hips. 

"It's for a good cause! I mean, now we have something to experiment on!" Hanji looked at Levi,

"Eren, be thankful you aren't getting dissected by people like her." Levi looked at Eren,

"Oh come on, don't compare me to them! I won't kill Eren." Hanji looked offended and looked back at Eren with excitement, "Hey, Eren. Let me see inside your mouth." 

"Well that isn't creepy at all." You raised an eyebrow. Hanji ignored your remark and watched Eren open his mouth slowly. She immediately looked in his mouth and looked taken aback. 

"....His tooth already grew back..." Hanji blinked,

"Wow, already?" You blinked, "Well, looks like Levi will get half of the earful than he was originally from Erwin."

"Do you want another punch to the arm again, (y/n)?" Levi asked with a clenched fist. 

"No thanks." You responded immediately,

"Speaking of that, what brought up that many punches to the arm?" Hanji asked,

"you don't need to know that." Both you and Levi replied immediately. 

\---------

Eventually, Erwin told you to head back to your place until later, after Levi settled with his new squad member at HQ. You didn't want to go even near your home at the moment, so you and your squad decided to take a stroll around the forest before heading to HQ. It was a rather nice walk, your squad seemed to enjoy it. To them, taking these strolls was therapeutic, they got all their stress out their bodies and to you it helped you clear your thoughts from everything. You eventually trotted your way to HQ without you realizing it. You halted your horse and stared at the HQ quietly

This place is home to you. 

Compared to your actual home with your father. 

There was something about this old building that you found rather homey, you just couldn't explain it. 

"Shall we go in, section commander?" Raegon asked with a small smile, 

"Yeah, let's go and scare the new rookie." You clasped your hands together and a smirk appeared on your face. Raegon took a sigh and proceeded towards the HQ with you following afterwards.

"Ah! You're here, (y/n!)" You heard Petra call from above. You looked up and waved at her with a smile, 

"Yo! How's cleaning?" You asked and watched her cringe. "....Ah, ya need help?" You asked and watched her light up. 

"Please!" 

"Will do." You hopped off your horse and escorted it to it's pen. Not long after, you walked in, cleaned your boots before entering, and walked towards the cleaning supplies closet. 

Then skipped past it and walked upstairs. 

"Where's the rookie?" You mumbled to yourself whist rubbing your hands together with a smirk. You went upstairs silently and swooped around each room until you found the right room. You saw Eren dusting away in a room and swooped silently over to the wall.

"Hi Eren~" You greeted and watched him turn around with a shocked look. 

"S-Section Commaner (y/n)...you startled me.." 

"Hehe, figured. How's it going with cleaning?" You asked and walked over to Eren. 

"....C-Captain Levi is rather strict with cleaning..."

"He's strict with life as a whole, and given he does have OCD, yeah the 2 add up quite fine." You shrugged your shoulders. 

"I..Is it true he came from the underground?" Eren asked and bit his lip. You blinked,

"..who told you that?" You asked

"P-Petra mentioned it." 

"Ah, of course she would. Given she does admire the captain." You closed your eyes and gave a smile. "Yeah, it's true." 

"What...was he like?" Eren asked,

This is it~

"He was scary, as he is now...did you know, most of Levi's squad are afraid of him...do you know why?" You asked

"...why?" 

"Because...I hear....he watches you while you sleep!" You made up a lie and watched him fall for it. 

"Wh-What-"

"Mhm! He stands over you and watches you sleep, and since he has to watch over you..." You hummed and watched him turn pale. 

"You poor thing, first he had to beat you up and now you have to-" 

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop giving my new rookies lies about me." Levi spoke from behind you and pinched your cheek with no mercy. 

" _aaHHHHHH OW OW OW OW OW LEVI MY CHEEK - MY CHEEK!_ " You screamed as Levi dragged you away from the room. 

And that was your day. 

Being lectured by Levi on you spreading false rumors, then you joking about it, then leading to you and Levi talking. 

Hanji arrived at nightfall and took Eren for the night to probably tell her story about her capture with the 2 abnormal titans. 

It seemed like a normal day for you, and honestly you enjoyed it. 

How long will that last. 

The next morning...

"...the 2 abnormals were slaughtered?!" You stared at Raegon in shock. At the time, you were in the lounge with Levi briefly discussing about the titans to begin with. 

=================================

**_~Ending: ~_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_~Opening:  ~ _ **

**_=====================================_ **

The next day, you rose from your bed and prepared to head downstairs. Getting to your uniform and fixed up your hair, you walked downstairs towards the lounge. You could hear Hanji talking her way, and gave a silent prayer to whoever she was with, upon realizing it was Eren. 

Poor rookie. 

Doing the sign of the cross and clasping your hands for respect that Eren managed to pull an all nighter for Hanji, you headed to the kitchen and gave yourself a cup of tea. Taking a sip, you sat back down and took a sigh, finally, some peace. The past 2 days have been nice for you, except the fact that Levi lectured you on how it's recommended to stop giving such false rumors, but it ended with small laughter and the whole conversation slid off to something else. 

"Well well well, someone's up early." You heard someone mumble. You lifted your head and gave a soft smile, 

"Looks like someone is up as usual," You shrugged at the man, 

"Heh, at least I am up early," Levi responded and poured himself a cup of tea as well. Once he was finished, he sat next to you and took a sip. 

"You act as though it's rare for me to get up this early." You frowned, "Mind you I am always up early."

"But the last to wake up out of all 4 of us." Levi raised an eyebrow. 

"...Good point." You lifted the cup to your mouth and took a sip, 

"You did a good job with this brew," Levi stared at the tea in shock, 

"...you act surprised.." you mumbled

"You maybe good with killing titans but when it comes to domestic material you're the opposite." Levi bluntly said as he took another sip. 

"...you...you could've been a little nicer about that?" You flinched and gave him a sneer look. He sighed and put the cup down,

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Levi asked,

"You mean with the titans?" You blinked,

"What else would I be referring to?" He raised an eyebrow,

"Hm..." You sighed and gently placed the cup in your mouth, you actually never really thought much of it until now. But now that you're thinking about it, a more unsettling feeling went across your body. You knew as much as anyone that if there is any sign of hope, despair will surly follow

"...As much as I really want this experiment to be a success, I have a bad feeling." You answered, "She needs to be careful when it comes to abnormals, we don't know what they are thinking or what they are really seeking for. And you know how Hanji is," You looked at Levi, who listened with his eyes closed. He nodded in agreement and took another sip of his tea, 

"As much as she can be crazy, she is careful. You know how smart she can be." Levi noted, 

"Yeah....you've got a good point." You agreed, "Well, if she's careful then she shouldn't have any-" 

"S-Section Commander (y/n), Captain Levi," You heard a familiar voice call. You turn your head to see Raegon run in with the look of concern. 

"Ah, yes?" You looked at Raegon, who looked rather pale. "Did something happen?" 

"Th...The 2 Abnormals S-Section Commander Hanji captured...w..were slaughtered." He said.

_..What?_

"....The 2 abnormals were slaughtered?!" You gasped and looked at Raegon in shock. Raegon nodded his head and bit his lip, 

"Both of them have been killed." He affirmed.

It wasn't long before you and Levi put your cups aside and rushed over to the site where the 2 abnormal titans lay dead and decomposed, with their skeletons being the only thing available for Hanji and everyone else to see, and Hanji's screams of agony being the only thing everyone heard. 

"Was this a soldier's doing..?" You mumbled as Eld and Gunther walked over to you,

"Yeah, apparently they were killed at the same time before dawn." Eld confirmed, "They haven't found them yet.  Whoever did it used their 3dmg to flee before the guards could identify them." 

"So 2 people planned this..." Gunther mumbled.

2? You blinked, didn't Eld use singular pronouns, though? Either it is a duo, or just one person who is fully capable on taking down 2 titans at once. And judging how well the trainees have the last time you stopped by, it could just be only one person. Even if it was a trainee, why would they kill the 2 titans? Those titans were very well secured with no way of escape. 

Unless there was a specific reason, like they didn't want Hanji finding out something.

 Your eyes  averted to Hanji who was an emotional wreck. She screamed the titans by the names she personally chose for them. Your eyes soften upon seeing her in a wreck, she worked really hard to get these titans, for someone to just eradicate them all in under a minute. You bit your lip and put your hands on your hips, honestly you felt really bad for her. You slipped past Eld and Gunther and over to Hanji to help her calm down at least a little. You put your hands on her shoulders and gave her a back hug. She immediately accepted the embrace and wrapped her arms around yours. Her face lay low as your arms felt her tears,

"There there..." You gently whispered and tightened the embrace a little, "It's okay, they are in a better place." 

"I...I worked so hard...th...this can't be happening.." Hanji whimpered, 

"It's okay, Hanji. We'll find whoever did this and give them twice the pain Sawney and Bean went through as they killed them, okay?" You looked at her and watched her nod silently. 

"O-Okay..." She nodded her head and leaned against you, "Th...Thank you..." 

"Always," You smiled and rested your head against her shoulder. 

"(y/n), let's go." You heard Levi call you. You turned around to find Erwin and Levi waiting for you,

"The rest is up to the Military Police." Levi tilted his head and watched you give Hanji one last tight embrace and stood. You stretched and walked over to Erwin and Levi with a sad smile, 

"...Hanji worked too hard for this to happen." You glanced at Hanji who was being comforted by Moblit. 

"Agreed." Erwin nodded, "...Tell me, (y/n), what do you see?" He asked. You looked at Erwin, blinked, then looked back at the scene. 

"....Someone not wanting us to see the truth." You concluded. Erwin looked at you, 

"...couldn't agree with you more." Erwin agreed, "Come, we have to talk about this, leave this to the Military." 

With taking one last look at the scene, you took off with Erwin and Levi. 

\------------------------

"So, there's someone working behind the scenes, and you plan to snuff them out." You summarized the basics and watched Erwin nod. You and Levi were in Erwin's office, along with Mike, and later on Hanji after she calmed down.

"My suspicions are more than just that, (y/n)." Erwin looked at you, "It could be more serious than we thought it would be." 

"Oh? How serious?" You tilted your head, 

"It could be another titan shifter." Erwin answered bluntly. 

Silence. 

"...So another person like Eren?" You blinked, 

"Yeah," Erwin nodded, 

"....Huh." You looked at Erwin's desk,

"And they don't want us knowing anything about this because of..?" Hanji mumbled, 

"That we are going to figure out with the use of the upcoming expedition." Erwin looked at Hanji, "We are going to use the expedition as a capture mission."

"W-We are going to capture the titan?" Hanji gasped and watched Erwin nod, 

"If they are going to kill these titans then they are bound to look at a certain boy, especially with the recent actions." 

"...Eren." Levi guessed and got a nod from Erwin. He frowned, averted his eyes to the ground and clicked his tongue.

"And let me guess," You hummed and leaned against the chair, "....You're going to use Eren as bait so you could capture the killer of the titans which could be - leaning towards an affirmative note - a titan shifter?" You guessed and got a smile from Erwin,

"...you know me too well," Erwin chuckled to himself, " either that or I guess you really are a witch." 

"No, it's definitely the former." You raised an eyebrow, 

"So, how are we going to do that?" Mike asked. You gasped and looked at Mike in shock, 

"...he speaks.." You mumbled. 

"Don't make me punch your arm again," Mike frowned at you. 

"Gah- no please - anything but the arms." You covered your arms with your hands, "God, what is up with people punching my arm-"

"Dunno, ask your dark sense of humor." Levi bluntly answered. 

"It ain't dark," You frowned and then smirked at him, "It's still morning~" 

**Whack.**

" _Goddamnit._." you whimpered as you clutched onto your arm once more after Levi punched it. 

"You were definitely asking for it this time," Hanji shook her head with a sigh as Mike gave a satisfied grunt. Erwin gave a silent chuckle and looked at Mike,

"I was planning on using the new recruits, we have the same formation as last time, however, this time, Levi, take Eren and your squad through the main route and lead the killer directly to the middle of the forest." Erwin explained,

"The new rookies?" You gasped, "I bet most of them don't even know what a titan _looks_ like-" 

"We can't always go easy on them, (y/n)." Levi interrupted, "Like you did with your squad." 

"As much as I understand your point, (y/n), this is a serious situation that involves the possible kidnapping of our only hope of reclaiming Wall Maria. I am not taking any chances on stalling for that possibility to rise. Besides, they can take it as the ultimate training." Erwin shrugged. You blinked, and after a while, nodded your head and crossed your legs. 

"With that, Hanji, Mike, (y/n), you will be with me and we will head a small route towards the area where we will be capturing the killer. I have a feeling they would resort to their titan form, so we will use supply wagons to carry the right equipment for the right capture." Erwin continued, "Be sure to inform your squads so they don't have a heart attack on the day of when we take action. Levi, do not tell your squad, they will lead Eren away from the capture scene and protect him from there. Make sure they tell _no one_ , this is supposed to be a private capture." He instructed, "That's all, you can leave." 

"Fine fine, time to tell my squad there's a half titan killer among us~" you got up and walked towards the door. Once you left Erwin's office, you walked your way to your squad who were at the lounge talking about the recent murders of the 2 abnormals that were captured. When you walked in, you closed the door and called everyone to lean at the table, 

"...I have a serious announcement to make." You whispered and gave them a serious look, 

"..What is it?" Sakura mumbled, a little scared of what you were going to say, 

"... _I actually made good tea this morning_." 

**CRASH.**

All the members went on the floor in pure disbelief, 

"What? Levi praised me this morning." you pouted, "Also there's some sort of half titan killer that's hunting for Eren-"

"I'm - _WHAT?!_ " Rei screamed,

 _"Ahhyyyeee!"_ You whined and covered your ears, "My poor, sensitive ears! Your screaming is too loud for the whole world to say! Darn, and I leaned at the table.." You groaned. 

Your squad got the idea and leaned closer to the table, 

"Listen carefully," Your joyful, sarcastic face faded to an expressionless look, "There is someone behind the scenes trying to hide the truth. There is a high chance they are also a titan shifter so you are all going to be with me in the upcoming expedition to capture them." Your voice went low and quiet enough for the only the squad to hear.

"So we're using the expedition as a capture mission?" Sakura asked and watched you nod, 

"Yeah, you're coming with me to help with preparations of the capture. Know this, this expedition will fuck. You. Guys. Up." You clenched your fists, "This could very well be one of the most intense and gruesome expeditions we will ever face so far. Will you take the risk." You looked at each member of your squad and watched them nod. 

"...Good." You closed your eyes and took a sigh of relief. You then opened your eyes and gave them yet another sarcastic smile, 

"Franky, even I am surprised I made good tea~" You said with a big smile. 

The squad sighed. 

\-----------------------------

Merely a few days later, the expedition began and it went exactly as planned. As the expedition moved from the broken city to the forest, there was red flares which was followed by the green flare shot by Commander Erwin himself. The moment you went to the forest, you saw a flare that shot an alarm in your head.

You saw a black flare signal. 

That's an abnormal. 

It wasn't long before the flare got closer to where Captain Levi was set. You looked at Erwin, 

"Quicken the pace," He said, 

And it was done. 

The pace quickened just a little and it wasn't long before you made it to the location where the abnormal, which you already had a hunch it was the unknown titan shifter, would be captured. Preparations began to be made as you saw the black flare edging closer and closer to where you were located. 

It wasn't long before the preparations were made, and all that was needed to be done was to wait. you clenched your fists as your hands held onto your blades. 

Frankly, you were nervous about this. You don't know what this shifter could do, and given there is a possibility that they could be more experienced than Eren...this could be tough. 

_...trot trot trot_

You heard a pack of horses make their way over to the trap. You perked up and looked at the direction of the horses, already knowing whose horses they are. You waited with anxiety riling you up 

Then you saw them. 

Levi and his squad zoomed through, and shortly after them, was just as what Erwin suspected. 

There was a large female titan chasing after them, with the feminine figure, blue eyes and blonde hair. The blue eyes widened upon seeing the trap lay infront of her, and before she could do anything,

"FIRE!" Erwin screamed and the trap went off. 

She was captured. 

_Capture Mission; Successful._

_**===================================** _

**_Ending:_ **


End file.
